The Crystal Chronicles: Convexity
by Crystalix The Dragon
Summary: Its been two weeks since Shala death but Crystalix has been suffering from side effects of useing Convexity. Can he over come this new threat or will convexity take over. Second fanfic please review and no flames. Book 2. Enjoy
1. Prologue

ALL RIGHT I'M BACK AND HOW IS EVRYONE. Hope you didn't miss me. I hope then ending to the last one was good but seeing as I only got two votes. (Zilla0128 and person.) To conation the Crystal chronicles so I'm going to do just that. I know it only been a day but I had a great idea while I was in school and I could not wait but other than the beginning I really got nothing if anyone can help me PM me or message me or if you can't do that just reviews it I really go though my reviews every chance I get (Sad I know) but there will be more information at then end on what my plans are. But enough of my rambling on. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.

Prolong: Convexity

Many years ago

The dragon stood in the middle of a field with the body of the innocents he killed lade around him. His once green and blue scales were stained with the blood of the fallen. But something caught his gaze a lone survivor.

The butcher smiled reviling his blood stained teeth as he walked over to the near dead dragon and just looked down at him with his cold sapphire eyes.

The survivor looked up at the butcher as they made eye contact the survivor notice something wrong. The butchers' scales were turning darker till they were all most as dark as the night sky, a dark aura was surrounding him as crystals of pure corruption formed around his legs and his eyes were turning purple with convexity.

Then out of the darkness came a tendril grabbing the poor dragon off the ground swinging him in the air like a rag doll. The dragon tried screaming for help but help never came. But for the convexity-fuelled dragon he was laughing at the misery he was making for the poor dragon but after 1o or so minuets he was getting bored.

He brought the tendril holding the dragon to wards him at eye height. The dieing dragon only saw hate, corruption and destruction in his eyes. "Do you know why I'm here." He said in are calm but demonic manner in a way that sent shivers down to dragon spine. The dragon simply shook his head. "Really" he said surprised then giving a shrug. "Oh well lets put it simply for you oh so dieing brain shall I." He said smugly.

"The dark master has shown me thing unimaginable to your pathetic mind. Limitless power is given to those worthy enough to him. Sorry nothing personal. Oh wait it is." He said as another tendril grabbed him but the dieing dragon managed to say. "W-who a-are you." He finished gasping for air. The dark dragon, the butcher smiled saying. "I'm am Crystalix. Son of crystal. Servant of Malefor and his will is my command." Was his last word before the tendrils ripped the dragon to two and throwing the remains away.

Darkness never truly leaves one's self. It can only be berried but always returns to feed on the blood of the innocent.

**Hope you have liked this chapter. Mister dark crystal dragon had to say hello sorry but cannot be helped. Any way to more news I may or may not start a new story after this one or during this one as a crossover with the characters in this one in different world but id don't know yet. If anyone has any ideas that can make this better PM me or just review the fanfic with your ideas. But till next time may crystal guide you. **


	2. Chapter 1: Not a word

**Aright then I've got nothing really to say so lets get to it. Reviews: **Zilla0128** glad you like it and thanks for pointing that out. Person: No that was Crystalix before the first one when he was give to Malefor so that he would leave the crystal city alone and I will rewrite them soon. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n **but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Not a word.

Crystalix woke up from the nightmare sweating about to scram in terror but stopped him self quickly before he woke up Charlier. His mate. He stared at her for a while before letting out a sigh of relief after realising it was a dream but to him it was so real. He looked around his room nothing out of the ordinary so he left to go to the training hall to practice.

Crystal had been suffering from nightmares for two weeks. They were mostly small at first but as time went on they became more real and bloodier. He told no one not even Charlier but he was beginning to crack. He was becoming more aggressive and butyl when it came to his training and fighting styles. He never mean's it its something clawing at him trying to get out. He spent a good two hours before he realised he was being watched.

"I know your there Cynder." He called as he incinerated a training dummy. "Your up late." She said back walking out of the doorway. "Can't sleep might as well make the most of it will I'm up." He replied turning to face her. "Nightmares again." "No" he quickly said only to get her to smile she was on to him so he gave in. "Fine. But they're so real." "Ya I know." Said Cynder as she looked down. "I don't understand." Crystal asked confused only for Cynder to let out a lighthearted laugh saying. "No one does."

"I still don't understand." Crystal repeated then it hit him. He remembered Fox saying that the crystal gave him and Shala away to Malefor to protect them self's. Cynder noticed his look change knowing he remembered. "You and Shala were alive before me and were most properly the first of his savants but still takes its toll doesn't it." "So all of them in my dreams… all of those I killed… oh god." Was all he said before he broke down ready to cry but didn't Cynder stopped him.

"Hey listen." Crystal looked at her with tears in his eyes. "That was not you never was. It was a monster created by him not you. You had to control over it. It controlled you but its dead now and its up to you now. You've seen me and Spyro use convexity before we can control it you can to. But you mustn't keep it to your self. Were your friend you can tell us any thing ok." She finished looking at Crystal who looked back with a laugh saying. "How can you two do it?" he asked. "Knowing that at any monument you could snap hurting those you love." "Its simple." She answered. "I don't do it alone. I have you guys to help me if I need it." She said smiling making him smile.

"Look you need your sleep." "Why we don't have any lessons tomorrow." The he got what she meant and he knew he could not escape it any more fine. But you starting it ok." "Sure." "You promise." "Yes." "You pinky p…" "You continue that sentence I will hit you so hard that every crystal in your body will end up in that world." She spat at him only making him shake his head in agreement.

"Good." She said. "Now get some sleep you'll need it." "Night Cynder." "Night Crystal." As she left he was left with his thoughts "That was some fucked up week then." He said thinking about the week he was stuck in a different world was his last thoughts as he slept in the hall.

**Hope you have enjoyed this and sorry for the MLP reference blame one of my friends at school but just to be clear I'm not a fan of MLP at all reason being I just really don't get it at all. Will I make a crossover of MLP maybe I really don't know I may put a vote up to decide that I all so had in mind a assassins creed and skyrim crossover planed but I'll put up the vote to decide. If you can't vote or PM me then just put up a guest review saying which one you want to vote. Till next time may crystal guide you. **


	3. Chapter 2: The look

**Ok I is back again for another chapter but first the. Reviews: to **Zilla0128 **glad you like it, A little over the top with the whole MLP thing but it's all just jokes, I still don't know which one I'll do first I'll put a poll to decide and the reference to the TV show I know it but I can't remember. Person: glad I cleared that up and I'll get to work on that as soon as possible. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** but I do won my own oc's. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: The look

Crystal woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. "Hey dude wake up." It was granite. "What are you doing down here?" he asked looking at the half past out crystal dragon on the floor of the training hall. "W-what time is it?" Crystal asked trying to avoid the question but Granite was not buying it. "Oh come on Cynder told us." Crystal shot up after saying that looking at Granite in the eyes.

"Sorry to soon." "You could say that." Replied crystalix with annoyance in his voice but just sighed and got up. "What did she tell you?" "That you been suffering from nightmares like she did. That's it. Is that why you've been so…so." "Pissed off ya it is." He was saying as they were walking out to get something to eat.

When they got there Granite didn't ask any more than he should. But as Crystal got some food several dragons gave him some weird looks not the usually looks he got from being the only crystal dragon there or the fact he was half human. They were more afraid.

Crystal took no notice of them by now he was used to it. But as he sat down with his friend but they were staring at him in the same way but Cynder. Crystal now had to ask. "Ok what the hell is going on with the staring really it's starting to bug me." Everyone just looked down trying to avoid the question but Charlier was the first to brake. "Cynder told us and I think some dragons over heard us." Crystal just looked at her about to say something but held it back. After 5 or so minutes of silence Crystal said. "You know what I really don't care." This got everyone attention. "I don't care what they think. All I care about is not letting this get the better of me. And it wont because" he stopped for a second to think. "I've got you guys and like it or not that wont change will it. It will take more than some dreams to get rid of me."

They all just laughed and continued their normal morning but a subject that had been tossed around ever since Crystal was given the tear of the void. "So are you going back to see your family." Suggested Charlier.

Since Crystal had now the power he needed to got to different worlds and go back to the human world the guardians and his friends have been trying to get him to go back to fix things with his family. But Crystal was in doting that they would even want to see him. "I don't know." He said in a lower tone. "Aw come on they can't stay mad at you." Said Ember. "Ya and besides they may know more than you about you past life." Suggested Spyro.

Crystalix just sighed saying. "There is no way I'm going to stop you lot from hassling me is there." They all shook their heads to say no. "Fine I'll tell the guardians but Charlier your coming with me." Charlier looked shocked. "Its only fair they now who I'm with am I right." "Yes I guess so. When are we going." She asked. "Later on today."

**Ok sorry for the shortness but I'm slowly running out of ideas and I'm afraid I'm dragging this on. I NEED HELP BADLY. If I get writers block I'm going to lose it so please I'll take anything that will help. Any way wish me luck and till next time may crystal guide and protect you. **


	4. Chapter 3: Well here we are again

**Well here we are again sorry for the wait but as I said writers block is a bich (sorry for the swearing but its true.) I am going to say this if it was not for **Zilla0128** and **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0** I would still be looking at a blank page for another 3 days but I'm going to try and put up two chapters up today for two reasons I made you guys and girls wait to long and that new mass effect 3 DLC is out tomorrow and I will be playing that so much. So to the reviews (long time coming right.) To both Zilla0128 and person thank you both for your ideas. Disclaimer: I do not own ay of the spyro characters (sadly) or **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0** but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy (God its feels so good to say that again.) **

Chapter 3: Well here we are…again

After a long talk with the guardians and a 'friendly chat' with Cyril he went off to get his stuff ready and to break some news to Fox.

"So when are we going." Said Fox as he was still working on some of the blueprints that were left behind. Crystal sighed saying. "Eh Fox I don't know how to tell you this but…" "But what." Said Fox dropping his equipment. "I'm not taking you with me." "WHAT!" shouted the A.I "Sorry but it will be weird enough showing up like this and lets not forget the part were I'm a wanted man. The last thing I need is innocent blood on my hand." Fox just sighed in agreement. "Fine a assume you know how to get to my core right." Crystal shook his head and pulled out a small chip out of the bracer and the image of Fox on the table vanished and appeared again but on the chip. "I'll see if I can finish up my work here and keep in contact if I can just do me a favour." "Yes" Crystal asked. "Don't get Charlier or your family hurt that's the last thing I need id to help your sorry ass."

After packing up some equipment and something's for back up if needed his guns being part of that list. He met his friends and oddly enough some other dragons who were staying at the temple were there ready to watch the next events. But first Crystal needed to say one thing to Charlier first. "Hey Crystal are you ready." "Ya just need to tell you something first." Charlier looked confused at him but knew it was something serious. "The tear of the void was used by young crystal dragons that were still new to going between worlds. And what this means is that I would change them so they could be less noticeable. But this was only a slim chance of this happening so there is a slight chance that you may become…" "Human" she said interrupting him but he just shook his head in agreement.

Charlier just smiled and started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" said Crystal confused. "Because you really think I care about that." She just managed to say before she broke down again. "As long as I'm with you I don't care because I know you will stop at nothing to change me back wont you." "Ya you got me there." Crystal Admitted as Charlier kissed him. "Come on mister worry lets go before anyone tries to stop us."

With that Crystalix opened a portal it was a dark purple colour swirling around and around. Now seeing what Charlier will be jumping into her nerves were getting the best of her till she felt someone's wing touch her back. As she saw who it was it was Crystal smiling saying. "Don't worry nothing will happen trust me." She shacked her head in confidence with that they walked through and as they disappeared so did the light with that they left for the human world not knowing what to expect.

**Hope you guys like this sorry for the shortness but I promise next chapter will be bigger manly due to well that you'll find out in the next chapter. Oh before I go and start the next chapter I've put up another poll up so you can vote on which world Crystalix will do to or world will come to him. Till next time may crystal guide you. **


	5. Chapter 4: Great you again

**Well here we are again straight after the last chapter so lets get to it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0 **but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Great you again

All was quiet in the little village were nothing unusually happened just an average day… well that's what they think. In a near by field there was a strange purple light coming from the sky. Then out of nowhere to figures fell out of the sky crashing to the ground in a big heaped.

"OW crap that hurt." Said charlier still face down in the mud while Crystalix was trying to get mud out of his mouth. "Oh god this… is… taste… like… SHIT!" he said realising what was in his mouth was not mud but… "COW SHIT!" Crystal started to run around in circles trying to get the condense of his mouth out till he heard charlier trying to get his attention what he saw next was more shocking to him than finding cow shit in his mouth (even though that there is not much that can top that.)

Instead of the dragoness he loved was the same one he loved but human. She was wearing a red long sleeved top with dark blue jeans. Her facile fetchers still resembled her dragon maw but human, her hair was ginger and the only way Crystal could tell it was her was her eyes still the same green he fell in love with. "Eh Charlier." "Ya I know. Just one question." "Ok." "How the fuck can humans walk like this." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice Crystal on he other hand was trying not to laugh. "HEY what's so funny?" "Nothing. You need a hand." "NO!" "Ok let's go." Said Crystal as he began to walk as a human but something stopped him. "I can't." said Charlier which got Crystal attention. "I don't know how." "Let me teach you." He said with a smile. "Smart ass." Was just Charlie's response.

After about half hour of falling and tripping Charlier got the hang of her new body and were leaving the field till Crystal notice something. A very for miler building. "Hey is that… it is. That's my old school." Exclaimed Crystal as they were walking along the rode. Charlier looked at the building and had to ask. "Really it dose not look very…" "Fun ya that's what it there for. Lifeless, dull, shit hole. It's so good to be home. Lets just keep going before anyone notices me." He said in a hurry. They took the normal rout that Crystal took on the way and back to school.

Along the way Charlier was firing a million questions a minuet like what's that, why is that man walking a dog and what's a dog. To all of theses questions Crystal tried his best not to hit his head against a lamppost, which brought up another question what's a lamppost. But it was not long before they walked across the woods that Crystal had all most killed someone. While Charlier was talking Crystal took a detour. "And what's a…Crystal were are you going." She said only to come to realise what was wrong with him. "Crystal wait." She said as she begins to run after him.

Crystal stopped in the middle of the woods it was a small area, which the floor around him was covered in bark. He closed his eyes and started to have flashbacks to that day but he was woke up by the sound of a man shouting at him but the voice he knew to well. "Well, well look whose back boys." By the time Charlier was with him different men surrounded them. "Crystal who are they." Said Charlier who was scared not knowing how to fight yet. "Crystal ha. Oh how little thing change over the years. You almost killed mw you know." "Oh well I'll try harder next time shall I." When he finished one of the gang members spited at Charlier. "So is this your new bich." "Leave her out of this." Treated Crystal only for the gang to laugh at him. "You know this is getting boring. Get him."

As soon as the leader said that the member behind Charlier lunged with knife in hand only for Crystal to jump over Charlier kicking him in the face grabbing the knife from him and plugging it in his hand against a near by tree. While he was screaming in pain another threw a few punches only to be blocked and at his last attempt to have his arm broken to the point were his elbow was gone and the bone was pointing out of his arm.

Mean while Charlier was doing her best to defend her self but got knocked to the floor as Crystal saw this he ran up to the one who did that kick his knee so hard that it collapsed in on its self. He was howling with pain till Crystal proceeded to break his jaw knocking him out completely.

Leaving only one left but he was holding a gun to Crystal's head. "You know I can't believe after two years I finally got you. You know for the year and a half I was under facile resonation all that time I planed for this." "I hope you good with that." "Oh believe me I am." He said clicking the gun ready to fire but before he did shadows were forming around Crystal then he wasn't there. The man was in shock in what he saw but then knew were he was at the click of a loaded gun behind him. "Told you goodnight." He said as he hit him in the back of the head with the magazine end of the pistol knocking him out

Crystal picked up Charlier of the floor and they started to walk off. "Will they remember what happened." Asked Charlier. "No and id they were hurt they will be healed before they wake up. Now let go."

"**I do hope that I have not got rusty with the fight seen" _'Door bust open'_**

"**What do you mean you make the fight seen." "What are you doing up here corrupt Crystal dragon get back to the cellar." _'Starts beating the dragon with the keyboard' _"Ok, OK I'm going god."**

**Now that sorted out lets see oh yes hope you like this chapter please don't forget to vote on which world that crystal will go to or come to him. Till next may crystal guide you.**


	6. Chapter 5:Family is family even if one

**Hello once again I've got a little bad news well more or less a mess up. One of the asshole (sorry for language but this has pissed me off) some assholes at my school started to spam my fanfic with shity reviews and raciest one's don't worry there gone. But as I was deleting them in school while I was not looking they deleted one of the non-fucked up reviews. So if your review was deleted I'm sorry but I got my revenge (Don't ask how because you don't want to know how) so sorry about that shit happens. To the reviews: Person: glad you like it and I'm so glad I'm getting better at my spelling. **Zilla0128**: glad you like it, I'm pretty sure that you can't get ****Hepatitis**** but then again I'm no doctor to and finally thanks for the character. (and I'm not going to say anything about who the character is so don't ask you'll find out soon.) Oh and I made one change to human Charlier and that is to change her hair colour to brown why was I just pitcher her with brown hair other from that nothing much moving on Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** characters but I do own my own oc's. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: family is family even if one is a dragon

After the fight Crystal and Charlier moved on to Crystal's home. The most of the journey was met in silence as Crystal begin to remember the old times of just wondering the local area while Charlier was getting more worried about Crystal's state. During the fight in Charlie's eyes it looked as if Crystal was not just fighting those men but him self to keep control. She saw that look before when in the previous week another dragon started to call Crystal names and telling him to go back to were he came from. So to end this they spared with each other Crystal came out the winner before he nearly ripped the other's wings off. But before it was done he stopped him self when he saw the pain he was in and on that day the young dragon left the temple only Crystal the guardians and Charlier knew about those events no one else.

"I know what you thinking." Said Crystal snapping Charlier out of he daydream. "I guess you do. I just worried is all." She replied. "Ya me to." Charlier looked at him in surprised only for Crystal to laugh. "I know what's happening to me and that's why I'm here. If I go I want to go knowing that my family did what they needed to do and if they knew about all of this and that… I don't blame them." "NO!" shouted Charlier stopping Crystal looked at her she was in tears. "You are not going any where." "Charlier but…" "NO BUT'S! You are going to fight this you hear me…" She said lowering her voice. "We will fight this both of us." She said as she broke down crying. Crystal walk close to her then wrapping his arm's around her whispering in her ear. "I know we will get though this but… I afraid I will lose you." "Well…you wont nothing will get between us. Not this. No one will even if Malefor comes back I will stand by you no mater what. To the end." "To the end." Crystal agreed looking Charlier in the eyes saying. "Right now for the biggest and most dangerous challenge yet. My family."

They were back on track again and a few minutes later they made it to the house. "Well here it is casa deli casa." "What?" questioned Charlier. "It's Italian I think I may be rusty but it means home sweet home. I think" "How do you know we got the right place?" asked Charlier. "Because I can recognise you dad's bald head any were." He said pointing at the front window seeing some people sitting watching TV witch Charlier only found out 10 minutes ago. "Come on." Said Crystal as he walked to the front door. The two of them stood in the porch waiting for Crystal to find the best way in till it arrived in the form of a animal.

"Diesel." Whispered Crystal to the hound who started to shake his head. The dog was a ginger shar-pei who was shaking his head for joy till Crystal got him to stop. "Stop please I need you to be quiet." Which he did so instead he begin to lick the glass door. "I missed you to. Look I need you to do me a favour." The dog stopped and sat down on the floor to listen. "Can you open the door please I need to get in to talk to mum and dad." The pet stood up happy to help him he stood up on his hind legs to turn the handle. As he did Crystal pushed the door as the dog backed off. As Crystal and Charlier entered Crystal started to stork to dog parsing him. "That a good boy now be nice to Charlier now." The dog was now staring at the new human in the room but after awhile he just walked up the stairs back to bed. "God how much I've missed him. Come on."

Crystal was the first to enter only for everyone to have missed reactions but his dad was the first to speak. "I don't know who you are but you can't ju… Sam its you." Said his dad as he was standing up from the couch. "Did you miss me." Replied Crystal only for his sister who was on the computer to rush for the phone saying. "I'm calling the police." But as she grabbed the phone it was taken of her. To her surprise the plant that was next to the phone one of it roots grabbed it from her the broke it into its basic components and placed it back. Everyone in he room looked at Crystalix as he had his arm out with some vines covering his hand. But when he put his hand down they disappeared. His gaze moved to his parents who were shocked but yet happy. "I think we need to talk." "I guess we do." Replied his dad.

"WAIT YOUR NOT SETIOUS. YOUR NOT LETING THAT KILLER HERE ARE YOU!" shouted his other sister who was sitting on the couch with his mum and dad. "That killer is you brother. Even though he killed no one." Snapped their mother. "Please sit down. You two Becky." As Crystal and Charlier past Becky she flinched as her brother pasted by. When Crystal and Charlier sat down on the other couch on the left side of the room and his sisters sat next to their mum and dad.

"I guess you have a lot of questions don't you." Started his dad. "Just a few. For one did you know about who I'm am." The pair of them shook their heads. "Ok how?" Questioned Crystal. "You weren't born normal like everyone else." "How so?" asked Crystal. "Well" started his mother. "When you were born I was not pregnant you were given to use by the one you know as knowledge. She said to look after you she explained what you what you will become and to tell you when the time was right." "What do you mean he was given to you?" asked one his other sister. "Shall I show you amber?" he said looking at his parents who nodded.

Crystal stood you closing his eyes there was a flash of purple light and instead of the human known as Sam was the Crystal dragon know as Crystalix. His sister's jaws dropped to the floor but his parents could not be happier. "Oh my god." The sisters said in unison. "Where glad you finally know." Said his mother only for the two other siblings to say. "How can you be ok with this he's a…" "Dragon." Crystal interrupted as he changed back to a human to sit down next to Charlier who was still smiling at his sisters reactions.

They talked more and more about Crystal's life and soon enough his sister accepted the whole thing…eventually but then the subject changed to Charlier. "So who is this may I ask." Asked his dad. Crystal looked at Charlier saying. "Are you ready." He asked. "Of course." She answered. The two of them stood up holding hands then in a purple light they changed. "Guys this is Charlier my mate." Said Crystal as the light faded they saw two dragons holding each others tails. Yet again the sisters jaws dropped while the parents wee smiling.

"Were glad you found someone or somedragon." Said his mother "Yes we are." Added his dad. "Well were not." Busted Becky "Ya." Joined Amber. Charlier and Crystal looked at each other. " I really don't care what you two think." Said Crystal. "May be some day you two can accept this but then again since when did I care what you two thought." He said leaving the two speechless. "Anything else you want." Said his dad ignoring what had just happened. "Yes do you still have my xbox by any chance?"

**Hope you have enjoyed this and yes I do have a dog called Diesel but he can't open a door to save his life any way hope you have enjoyed this. Please don't forget to vote** **for what to do next** **what I might do is put up my email address so you can send me what you want Crystalix world to visit or visit him I don't know yet. "Any way hey what's this? **_**'pick's up a blue crystal that explodes with lighting' **_** "AHHHH! What the fuck" **_**' hears sniggering behind him' **_

"**NOT FUNNY CRYSTAL." **

"**Really its pretty fucking funny were I'm sitting."**

"**I'll get you for this." **

"**You'll have to catch me first. **_**'He disappears in a purple light'**_

**Crap I'll sort him out later but till next time. May crystal guide you**


	7. Chapter 6:Humans welcome to the dragon

**Hello everyone I back with another exciting chapter but first this. I'm going to put my email address on my profile so you can give me your votes when I put up a vote because I really can't go on just two votes of two completely different things (Person and Zilla) so you can do that and seeing as I check my email every day. (Sad I know) so each day I can add up the votes. Ok enough of that to the reviews: Person: reasons why they hate him well its not that they hate him but think for one minute if a brother or sister all most kills someone then disappears for two years then comes back saying that he/she is a dragon. I don't know about you but I would be a little confused and messed up mentally if you understand. And yes I know only trained dogs can open doors and such but its made up and who know the dog can be the saviour or a world right. (Where the hell did come from?) **Zilla0128**: yes you would be correct pain was involved (I may be nice but in my head belongs a lot of ways to get revenge complements of dark Crystal dragon) and yes I had to end it their how couldn't I. Now to your point here we go. I GET IT! I know that's how some people like to read conversation but it's a habit that kicks my ass so I'll try but no promises (Even though I a crystal dragon of my word)**

Chapter 6: Humans welcome to the dragon realms

"So after two years your first question is if we kept you xbox?" questioned his mother as they went across the hall to stop at Crystal's old bedroom.

"Yes I curios how many of my friend still kept me on their friends list. And besides I think I've earned it two years come on. You did say I need to get out more." Smirked Crystal only for his mother to roll her eyes knowing that there was no way that she could change what her son like's.

"That's not what I meant." She replied pulling the key out of her pocket. "I kept the key as my way of knowing that your were alright." She said unlocking the door.

The door creaked open to reveal the room. It was a small box room with the big double bed on the far side if the room next to the window, close to the door was a set of drawers on top of that was a TV, next to that was a playstation 2 and on top of that was a xbox 360.

"Well here we are. I've never had the courage to go in here will you were gone." Said his mother by the doorframe not wanting to enter.

After 5 or so minutes of Crystalix reminiscing about all the time he spent in there but eventually he snapped out of it and stared to grab some of his old stuff and place it on the floor. "What are you doing?" asked his mother

"Simple I'm sending this to my room in the dragon realms. I need something to kill some down time when I'm not pissing of dragon hunters." He said as he finished setting up. He kneeled down on the floor and started to talk a language that was not anybody in the human world could speak even if they tried. After a few seconds later in a flash of light all the stuff was gone. And crystal just walked off as nothing happened.

He joined the rest of the family who were all just sitting in silence then Crystal saw the fear in Charlie's eyes. "What up with you guys?" questioned Crystal. "Oh there just so happy to see you brother." Said a familiar. Just as Crystal was about to take a swing at the sources he was blinded by a bright light blacking out.

When he came to he was laying on the grass of a mountainside. He struggled getting to his feet but before he could he was greeted with a kick to the chest. As he looked up he was still being blinded by the past flash but he was able to make out who it was. "S-Shala."

"Hi brother." She said kicking him again. "Its been awhile." "You supposed to be…" "Dead yes but like you I'm just not ready yet. Oh I do believe you know these dragons right?" she questioned pointing to the group that were being held at gunpoint.

The tallest was a black dragon with a dark blue underbelly and wings with only two horns on each side of his head. "Dad." The seconded tallest was a light blue dragoness with dark blue underbelly and wings; she had several horns that went around her head. "Mum." Next to her was a black dragoness with light blue underbelly and wings just like her mother. "Becky." Then there was Charlier but next to her was a light blue dragoness with a black underbelly and wings. "Amber. I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT THEM!" Roared Crystalix as he tried to get up.

But he failed and collapsed again. "Oh do be careful brother." "What did you do to me." He said getting up only for his sister to laugh as he fell.

"Oh simple poison. Did you really think that I would not have a plan to keep you under control? So cleaver but yet so stupid. And another thing…" was all she could say be fore she missed a knife being thrown at her. "Shut the fuck up." Said Crystal still panting due to the effects of the poison making him tired.

"Brother wants to play hey." She said turning to a dragon ramming Crystal into a near by tree. "Lets play."

As Crystal was picking him self up he realised that this would be more difficult then before. Shala was running up to him as a human blades drawn she trusted to him but he managed to block it just in time but not so lucky the next blow. It landed on his shoulder cutting him deep. He screamed in pain as blood shot every were he landed on one knee only for his sister to kick him in the jaw.

"Bathetic I thought you would put up a better fight then that." "What dose that poison do?" asked Crystal as he was being filled with rage.

"You might as well know seeing as it will consume you soon. It's a convexity poison I came up with. It consumes the host personality and replaces it with convexity under my control and your fist kill will be you precious Charlier." When she said that the man holding Charlier threw her to the crystal dragon.

"Crystal." Asked Charlier seeing Crystal's eyes were changing colour to purple. "Lets leave the couple to the last minutes…" "Hey bich." This got Shala's attention seeing her crystal brother standing up with a dark aura sounding him.

Then out of the aura tendrils appeared grabbing Shala of her feet bringing her to him. "Bad mistake. I've been having problems with convexity lately." He said in a dark voice making Shala shiver and flinch as one of the tendrils were going near her mouth.

"HE'S GOT THE MISTRESS KILL HIM." Said one of the solders as all of them higher there weapon all of them loaded ready to fire.

"Crystal." Charlier said as he looked down at her. "Stay here I'll be fine." He said as he hared the word. "FIRE!" as the bullets and arrows started to fly Crystal looked up his eyes now glowing purple. He used the tendrils that still had hold of Shala and move them in front of him using her as a human shield. Every shot hit her but did not kill her oddly but he did not care time to listen to convexity for once and to kill all.

He ran toward the first he saw as a dragon jumping to him then biting his neck with his razor sharp teeth then spinning around ripping his throat to pieces. Another held a gun to his head only for his chest to be pierced by a tail blade then being scorched to ashes. Just then a axe was thrown at him to not only miss but Crystal grabbed it in the air throwing it back landing in between the owners eyes.

Crystal changed back human raising his wrist to fire the grapple not to grab one enemy but 5 together pulling then to him and in one slice cutting there heads off one by one. While this was happening Crystal thought of one way to make sure none of the make it back in one piece. A companions of crystal and convexity fury.

Crystalix took a few steps back he was surrounded even with the help with convexity he was out matched it had been half hour since the idea of the fury came to mind but now he needed to do it. "I hope crystal can forgive me." Were his last words before he started to light up purple being raised off. Crystals were being formed around the area tripping up some of the solders as they gazed in awe and some terrified about what was about to happen.

Crystal opened his eyes letting out all of the energy he had and more crystal were flying every were and raising out of the ground impaling most of the solders but the unlucky ones were trapped in the crystals for them only to be shattered. They area was huge never ending sending pulses of energy. His family looked in shock, Charlier in fear and Shala she realised what she had created.

But then all stopped as Crystal has blinded by a bright light and a voice saying. "Be clam Crystalix let me help you. My name is Glint."

**BOOM ha bet you never saw that coming know did ya.**

**Crystal: don't get to big headed now '_returning to his game'_**

**Me: What do you mean remember you're the one who did this you know. Big bad and convexity driven.**

**Glint: He is right Crystal you were a little crazy. Hey eh phantom.**

**Crystal: _'gets killed by a phantom'_ CRAP! YOU SON OF A… _'Jumps at the TV'_**

**Glint: I'll get the spare.**

**Me: Right. Till next time may crystal guide and protect you. **__


	8. Chapter 7: Dragon to dragon light to

**Me: Aright I'm back**

**Crystal: What do you mean you never went any were?**

**Me: shut up. Eh atlas.**

**Crystal: _'get blown up by a atlas' _WHAT! I was cloaked.**

**Me: Well he dose not think that. Any way were was I. Oh yes the reviews. Well review sadly no person well not when I wrote this. DING, DING, DING WE HAVE A WINNER. Zilla is right LFC stands for Liverpool football club (and yes I know someone else has most probable got it before him but sorry I don't have enough cookies to go around.) And yes Shala is back.**

**Crystal: Bich._ 'Gets killed again'_ FUCK MY LIFE.**

**Me: No thanks. Any way hope I did not scare anyone. Yes Glint is here hope you like his intro and I usually put up a chapter whenever I can really so not really planed. And yes the habit kicks my ass and I'm doing my best to win but it dose not all ways help when a certain dragon is berthing down my neck._ 'Turns around to see Glint staring at him making him jump.' _ AHHH. God damm it Glint why are you staring at me.**

**Glint: Zilla sent me to help you so I'm helping.**

**Me: Well its not. Play mass effect or something. _'Glint walks over to Crystal'_**

**Glint: Behind you.**

**Crystal: _'gets killed…again' _SON OF A…**

**Me: Moving on. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters (sadly) or any of **gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n** or **Zilla0128** but I do own my own oc's.**

All: Enjoy

**Crystal: _'Gets killed again'_ FUCK!**

Chapter 7: Dragon to Dragon Light to Crystal

Crystal began to wake up trying to open his eyes only to shut then again due to the blinding light. But then reality hit him as he remembered the whole incident. He sat up as quickly as passable and was about to get out of the bed that was set for him but as he tried he collapsed on the floor in pain.

When he opened his eyes he was back on the bed again. "W-what the fuck." He said as he sat up. He realised he was still dragon and his bracer and amulet were gone so were all of his weapons. "Great not only have I lost Charlier and my family. I have lost the two most powerful items I have not to mention my weapons. Fuck me." He said to him self. "You know I would rather not thanks."

Crystal turned to see were the voice was coming from to see a white dragon standing still to greet him. He was a all white dragon expect for his eyes, they were deep brown. He was not very muscular but slim and quite agile. His tail is shaped like a spade and is a greyish colour. He has five horns three on the top of his head and 2 on the side that curve backwards, they are greyish were too. "Glad to see your ok that was some light show. And I should now about light shows." He said jokingly.

"Who are you?" asked Crystal being careful on what he said. But all the white dragon did was take a bow saying. "I'm Glint. And I'm a light dragon most probably the only one who will be willing to help you with that little convexity problem you have. Child of crystal." He held his name with such pried but Crystal was not worried about that he was more worried about 4 things at the moment.

"Ok stop for one second." Said Crystal as he was about to start his list. "One what the fuck is a light dragon. Two what happened to the dragons I was with. Three how did you know I have that problem. And finally four how do you now about the crystal dragon assertor name?" finished Crystal who wanted to get as much information as possible before he was to move out. But Glint just laughed and gave him the answers.

"Alright here we go. One a light dragon is one that can control the element of light and most light dragons hate crystal dragon but not me. Two the red one got away last I saw her she was heading to warfang but the others were taken by the ones you tried to kill who were lead by the other crystal dragon." Hearing this was like several spares entering Crystal's heart. "And three." Continued Glint. "I know you have a problem with convexity for two reasons. Light dragons have a gift of being able to sense energy like convexity and two no one and I mean no one can pull off what just happened out there. And for four when I was a hatchling I was told stories about the monstrous crystal dragons as they almost brought the destruction of are world. I'm sorry for your friends." "No they were my family…and mate." replied Crystal as he stared at the cave sealing. Only for a drop of water to fall and land on Crystal head.

Glint was about to laugh but he didn't. He saw the pain that the dragon was going through. Seeing as he had went through the same thing once. "I'm sorry but I know your going to go after the dragon reasonable. But…" "Were are my weapons." Crystal interrupted. "If you can get up over there."

After about 5 minuets Crystal got up and followed Glint who lead him to a table were all of his broken equipment was. Crystal looked at the weapons one by one till he got to the ones that crushed him completely. The bracer and amulet. Shattered.

The bracer was in pieces electronics surrounded it beyond repair but that was not the worst. The amulet was shattered the two golden dragons were in pieces, the chain that should be with it was no were to be seen, but yet the crystal remained intact.

Crystal was lost all he could do was bang his head against the table in loss. Glint would usually find this funny if It wasn't so serious. "Look your piss off believe me I know. But this wont get you any were." "And what do you suggest." Said Crystal spitefully. "I teach you."

Now that lighted his mood. "Right. If my memory serves me correctly light dragon hated crystal dragons. Despite the fact there are none left other than me and THAT BICH THAT TOOK MY FAMILY! FUCK!" Shouted Crystal as he stomped the floor only for several crystals to form.

"I know but you wont last 5 seconded if you still can't control you convexity. And yes I know I should hate you but I hated the fact light dragons hated crystal dragons just over the fact that my kind are jealous of you power and as you said you are the only one left that is not a psychopath." "Fare. Ok fine but do you have any tools I'm going to fix this." He said holding the bracer. "No mater what."

**Me: Alright hope you liked this chap… _'see Crystal messing around with the xbox' _what the fuck are you doing.**

**Crystal: Modding my xbox so I don't die**

**Me: That my xbox and you not fucking with it.**

**Glint: Don't worry him actually doing this is slim and he will get a nasty shock**

**Crystal: I wont _'gets shocked and fly's out the door'_ SON OF BICHHHHHHH!**

**Glint: it would help if you unplugged it.**

**Me: right before I check on the IDIOT DRAGON! Till next time may crystal guide you.**__


	9. Chapter 8: Tales of the light

Me: Hello my friends

**Glint: Hello**

**Me: Crystal would be here but he is busy.**

**Glint: you mean with Charlier right.**

**Me: what the fuck. It not any of are business where they are or what they are doing… how do you know.**

**Glint: oh never mind the fact that Crystal has been in a good mood all day and then disappears again with Charlier. That and he said he was taking her out to what was it called… oh that's it a place called skyrim.**

**Me: great when I need him he goes out… again. Can you help me with this. Like doing the reviews for me.**

**Glint: Ok. To Zilla yes you would think that but go back two or so chapters fox was never with Crystal. Thank the ancestors. And yes I really have no idea were person is to well S… _'Crystaldragon hits him' _Ow what the hell**

**Me: no one knows my name… well its obvious but till someone gets it and it been hinted about a lot in this fanfic.**

**Glint: So what am I supposed to say your name is?**

**Me: I-I really don't know. Someone can help with that would be great. Moving on. _'Glint starts playing mass effect' _God damm it Glint. Fine I don't know about you but I'm glad they finally added internet explorer for xbox so I can do stuff when my sisters (Or the bane of my existence) are on the computer but I get were your coming from it get annoying at times. And lastly THANK GOD I thought I was the only one who read that series… well sort of according to my local library the third book dose not exists and the last one well never got the time to check. And I think I can safely say a seatrain character in that NEEDS TO DIE. Not naming names but it begins with a G (oh if you going to type that in on google well good luck.) Disclaimer Glint please.**

**Glint: Crystaldragon dose not own any of the characters except his own oc's.**

**Me: Enjoy**

Chapter 8: Tales of the light

Crystal got straight to work with some help from Glint they managed to fix the shell in no time but the tricky part was the inside. Most of the major parts were completely… well turned to ash. But Crystal was not giving up so easily during this they tried to make light of the problem. Crystal asked Glint things like how long was he out which was a week. And Glint asked thing like what's it like to be half dragon and half human to thing like was he going to like warfang and so one.

This went on for hours till the moons rose above the sky. But thanks to Glint Crystal could work in the dark. Eventually Crystal had to ask. "What about you what's your story."

"Eh so how is the bracer coming along." Said Glint trying to change the subject. Crystal was not buying it one bit. "Fine now tell me." Glint sighed knowing there was no escape. "Shit you really want to know do you." Crystal nodded after he almost crushed his human hand with a hammer. "Fine."

"My Farther was a scholar mostly history doing with the time when crystal dragons were the owners of a empire and there fall. My mother was an alchemist you name it she could make it to poisons to healing potions she could do it. I was a only dragon. Before I was born my family left the home of the light dragons for fear that Malefor would find are home. So my farther built a home some were I can't remember were." Said Glint sighing

"Must have been lonely." Asked Crystal as he was hearting some meatless with his fire breath.

"No. My family was pretty wealthy so we had some servant who came with us. So did three other families for the same reasons. Nice people if I remember correctly." He said with a smile. "In one of the families I found love to. Only for it to be taken from me." He said with anger in his voice.

"What happened?" asked Crystal stopping his work to listen.

"About a year ago are homes were attack by Malefor focuses. Destroying everything we had. They lined up some of the dragons an others killing them one by one. I survived by hiding underneath one of the dead bodies of the servants." Glint stopped to look up at the sky through a hole in the cave. To see one of the moons staring back at him giving him the strength to conation. "I watched as they killed my family. My dad fought as many as he could but to no avail. They made him watch as hey mutilated my mother. As he was about to kill that asshole who did it. One of the slit his throat and take their amulets a symbol of there love. The same ones I was going to make for my love before they took her along with some others. She screamed my name as they took her and burned the family home down with me in it. I managed to grab a few things some of my fathers work, mother's recipes before I left." He finished sobbing on the floor in pain knowing he should have died there too.

"I spent 6 moths tracking the assholes reasonable then I found them in a camp site. So you know what I did." Crystal just remind silent. "One of my mother's recipes was a poison. A very slow and painful death they got but not their leader. I found him he said he was doing as he was told 'orders are orders' he said and you know what I said to that." Asked Glint looking at Crystal

"What." Asked Crystal worried about his new friend

"I said we were happy that my life was perfect before any of that and that I should kill him my self but… my ancestors would not forgive me if I did so I let him go. I gave him the antidote and he ran." He finished as he walked over to a makeshift container to open it and bring out two bottles of what looked like alcohol and saying. "Hey you got that thing of yours working." He said in his normal voice like nothing happened.

Crystal was still worried about him but he needed to consecrate. "Crap. It will take time before it full working. Hey what's that?" Said crystal pointing at the bottle that Glint placed on the table.

"It Dragon Fire Brandy. I stole this from a caravan passing by. They never knew I was there. And seeing, as you know everything about me and I you. And seeing as me and you are they only two dragons that wont kill each other I say we celebrate. To us." Said Glint holding up the bottle in the air. "My we never be like are ancestors."

"And my they never try to make us like them." Said Crystal joining him. "Till the end." With that they both drank till dawn till they finally found sleep in their drunken vision. As they would be ready for the journey ahead."

Charlier: I had a really good time today Crystal

**Crystal: Well dose it really have to end. _' he said kissing Charlier pushing open the door to find Glint and me there.' _AHHHHHHHHHH!  
Charlier: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Glint: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE WE SCREMING ABOUT! AHHHHHHHH**

**Crystal: what are you two doing here?**

Glint: To play mass effect Me: To write the next chapter. Why were you not expecting us?

**Crystal: No. Eh I mean… Eh Charlier you want to help me with this one**

**Charlier: No**

**Crystal: Fine. Yes we did not know you were here**

**Glint: HA! Told you they were going to do it pay up human**

**Me: Crap. _'handed Glint a bag of gems'_**

**Crystal: Wait you betted on this.**

**Me: yep my idea.**

**Crystal: I'LL KILL YOU**

**Me: Oh boy. Hope you have enjoyed this and if the author notes are to big just say. CRAP! _'saying as he jumped over the raging Crystal dragon' _ TILL NEXT TIME CRYSTAL… SHIT**

**Crystal: GET HERE YOU BICH! _'they run out the door'_**

Glint and Charlier: Till next time Crystal guide you

**Me: THAT'S MY LINE!**


	10. Chapter 9: Homecoming

Me: Hello once again people

**Spyro: And Dragons**

**Me: Yes… wait… what?**

**Spyro: OH I was not supposed to tell you**

**Me: Tell me what**

**Glint: wait to ruin it**

**Spyro: Sorry. I forgot **

**Me: Tell me what**

**Glint: I mean it was going so perfect till now and you just…**

**Me: TELL ME WHAT!**

**Spyro: Ok just don't freak out ok.**

**Me: Oh please I don't freak out**

**Spyro: Ok then we may have published these stories and we may have given them out around the temple. _'Sam takes a few deep breaths and says'_**

**Me: Back in a seconded _'opens door and runs around screaming'_**

**Glint: well great the author has gone insane._ 'Sigh' _I guess we are going to have to do this. You start.**

**Spyro: Ok. The reviews: to Person. Wait _'Flips the page' _wow a lot of stuff here ok let's start. No he took it with him but left Fox behind and yes the Crystal in the story is the same one in the notes. Sadly.**

**Crystal: I HEARED THAT!**

**Glint: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!**

**Spyro: Any way next. Thanks on behalf of the author he will check over his stuff.**

**Glint: I'll make sure he dose.**

**Spyro: SURE YOU WILL! When ever mass effect gets boring. Moving on. YOU GOT HIS NAME RIGHT! I was pretty easy too. Ok to Zilla: yes I believe I remember you two were still had headraces when you came here.**

**Glint: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Idiot**

**Spyro: Sorry can't help it. And yes Zilla you got his name right too but you were beaten to the punch. (Weird human saying) I think that's it. Glint.**

**Glint: We do not own any of the characters only are own oc's. why do we need to say that.**

**Spyro: beats me any way enjoy**

Chapter 9: homecomingElsewhere

"Mistress pleases. I can beat him. Both of them you know I can." Said a white dragon pleading to Shala. The dragoness was a white-scaled dragoness, her belly is blue and her wings are silver. Her tail is shaped like a claw. Her eyes are sapphire bluish. She has four horns that curve backwards to on top of her head and two on her sides that do too. She has a well-rounded build and yet curvy body. But Shala was still in shock after seeing what her brother was becoming.

"No my last assassin betrayed me and he was twice as experienced as you. It's a death sentence one I don't want to give. Yet." She said with spit in her voice but yet kept calm about not letting her feeling get to her.

"Yes mistress but Chrelix was a fool. I would kill him by now if you let me…" she was cut off by Shala's tail blade pining the dragoness to the was as the crystal shard on her tail extended to the point were a little tap and the dragoness would be spilling blood.

"Listen to me worm. You were nothing when we found you a year ago in that hole you called a home. Those light dragon were week but you were strong you could have been like the rest of then rotting in the void for eternity. "She said to remove her blade restoring the air in the dragoness lungs. "But I saved you from my master. Don't make me think it was a mistake. Go you know what needs to be done." She said as the dragoness left but before she did Shala had one more thing. "You gave your life to me every thing in you past life is gone Syla. Including your ex-mate."

"Don't worry mistress he will restive the same brutality as the rest. You have my word." She finished as Shala gave her the signal to leave. With a bow she left with a group of soldiers with her. The destination was warfang. The objective was Crystalix. But Syla's was her mate the cowered who left her. Glint.

Back at Glint's home

The sun rose across the dragon realms. Everyone and everything walking from there peaceful slumber. Well everyone but two dragons who spent there night drinking them self's to sleep to no surprise they regretted the idea. Crystal was the first one to wake up. He tried to open his eyes only to close the instantly from the sunlight so to stop the pain he tried to use his element of nature and move some leafs over the source of the light. "O-oh my head."

Crystal tried to get up but after 3 attempts of getting up he did it only to trip over a bottle and land on his face. The racket woke up Glint too. The pair of drunk were groaning in agony as there late night drinks cost them dearly. "By the ancestors keep it down. Eh my head. I feel like death." "Well you'll meet him soon if you don't be quiet. Ow." Crystal spited back as he pulled him self up using the table which had all of Crystal equipment on it. With the bracer at full power.

"YES! OWW MY HEAD!" shouted Crystal but he as he celebrated and tried to regain his willpower to move on.

"What's the big idea. I'm hangover can't you see that." Said Glint as he tried to get up

"Aw you poor dear." Said Crystal as he grabbed two hammers and smashed the together not making a loud noise. But it was loud enough to make the two-dragon fall to the floor in pain.

After about two hours of each of them taking turns making each other miserable by making noise. They had breakfast and they started to get ready for journey seeing as they could not teleport for two reasons. One was the fact the tear of the void that Crystal brought with him was transported back to the temple as a part of the bracers safety protocol and two was that Crystal could not teleport for the fact he was still a bit hungover.

"So you ready to go Glint?" asked Crystal as he swing on a satchel on his left side with all of his broken equipment in it.

"Ya. Can't believe after about a year I'm finally leaving." Said Glint as he did the same with his satchel reminiscing about the time he spent there. "You sure that the guardians would let me stay?"

"Of course they will and don't worry about the rest of you stuff I'll come back later for it." Said Crystal as he left for the entrance with Glint not far behind.

"Oh I almost forgot." Said Glint as they were standing out side of the cave. "A little security I came up with." He said as he kicked the side of the entrance of the cave for a huge bolder to land in front of the opening. "Ok now we can go." Said Glint as they both took of to warfang.

The flight was uneventful the only thing they did to pass the time was talk about who everyone would react seeing Crystal still alive and a light dragon in the city. Let alone the temple. It wasn't long before they reached warfang good timing as well they left about dawn and made it by noon. The two landed at the front gate to gain entrance only to get stopped by the guard on duty.

"HALT!" said the cheetah guard. "Who are you and what brings you to war… Crystalix is that you?" asked the guard surprised about seeing the crystal dragon return

"No its Malefor back from the grave. What do you think?" Said Crystal jokingly

"That not funny and you know it." Said the guard in a serious tone. "You know how worried the guardians are. Not forget to mention your mate." Said the guard

"Well best not keep her waiting then shall I." He said as he tried to get past but was stopped again.

"Who is that?" Asked the guard pointing at Glint.

"Oh he's a friend. He saved me a week ago when I first disappeared." Answered Crystal

"Ok any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Welcome to warfang." He said lightening up

"Thank you." Replied Glint as they entered.

As they walk into the city nothing was unusually well till people started to recognise Crystal then Glint.

Some gazed in awe as they saw the light dragon walk past like nothing was going on. Some bowed in respect others just stared at him. But Crystal that was a different story some were happy he was ok but other looked away scared of what they thought was a convexity fuelled monster. "It like I never left." Said Crystal with a hint of annoyance.

Eventually they made it to the temple. "Well home sweet home. Come on time you met the family." Crystal said with a smile as they entered. For there welcome back.

Me: Ok all better now Glint: Oh good its about time. Spyro: were did you go. Me: Oh no were in particular just a 'friendly' jog. While yelling at the top of my voice. Spyro: hey it was Glints idea. Glint: HEY I… ok fine it was my idea but dragons need to know what happened too. The truth Me: Crap. Fine even if it embarrasses you guys Glint: Yes. Spyro: Yes wait…what Me: fine its agreed you two explain this to the others about this but lets finish this first Glint / Spyro: Ok All: Till next time may Crystal guide you 


	11. Chapter 10: The new family member

Me: Welcome back people of the Internet

**Crystal: And dragon realms. Don't forget that Part to**

**Me: shut up. Ok news it my holidays starting now are yesterday whenever you're reading this. It only for a week though but who cares.**

**Charlier: Well we do. We don't see you much do we.**

**Me: Aw thanks**

**Crystal: right sure we do.**

**Me: may I remained you just so were clear crystal boy. I started this right with out this no one would know who you are outside the realms ok. Lover's boy**

**Crystal: HEY!**

**Charlier: he's right**

**Me: thank you Charlier now were was I. Oh yes. Yay I have a week off but I start my first part time job then so maybe two chapters a day maybe not so ya them's the brakes sadly.**

**Charlier: that sucks.**

**Me: I know but I need money badly so ya can't be helped. To the reviews: to Zilla. HA! Mass effect references good one. Yes that's the reason why I needed a new oc hope you like were I'm going with it and sorry about you xbox being a pain but I guess I'll talk to you when its fixed or if I need help. To person yes idiot number one who is behind me and idiot number two out god knows were.**

**Crystal: Hey. Wait that's a point where is Glint?**

**Charlier: I don't know but he will be fine. _'Everyone looks at each other in silence' _Go find him.**

**Crystal: On it. _'Leaves the room'_**

**Me: ok while he dose that. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but my own.**

**Me/Charlier: Enjoy**

Chapter 10: The new family member.

Crystal opened the entrance to the temple to reveal the huge entrance hall and out in the middle were a group of dragon waiting for the two. A red dragoness ran straight to Crystalix to stand there looking at Crystal. "I'm back." He said in a cocky manner only to get slapped in the face. "I think I deserved that one." He said looking at Glint who just shook his head in agreement. "I'm sorry I…" he said looking back at the dragoness only to get slapped again. "Not quite sure about that one." He said to Glint who again shook his head in agreement.

"That was for scarring me a week ago." She said with a worried tone.

"Look I'm sor…" was all Crystal could say before she lunged at him kissing him. After 2 to 3 minuets he asked. "And that." He said trying to recover from the surprise kiss.

"For coming back." She said as she kissed him again

From the noises from the small crowed in front of them were mixed feeling. All the dragoness where saying 'aw' for the couple. The dragons they were with went so enthusiastic as them but they were reminded by the partners and did the own version of going aw it was more like when a point is scored in any spots stadium chairing Crystal on. The guardians were mixed well not terrador, Volteer and flare they were happy for them. But not Cyril who can't get passed Crystal's personality.

But all Glint felt was sorrow but did not show it instead he just smiled even though his heart was heavy in pain.

The guardians all walked to the dragons and were straight to business. "Well young dragon you have surprised us yet again when Charlier came back and told us what happened… we feared for the worse." Said Terrador who's gaze landed on Glint. His eyes widened when he realised who he was.

"And who is this?" said Terrador trying to keep calm but the others weren't as secretive as he was. Which gave then away so Crystal and Glint came clean.

"This is Glint he saved my life." Started Crystal as he looked at Glint and nodding at him meaning that it was time.

"Yes I'm Glint and I'm… well I'm a light dragon." He said with a half hearted smile hoping that will change the mood.

"We should talk in privet. Shall we." Said Cyril seriously. So much for Glints idea of changing the mood.

The guardians lead Crystal, Charlier and Glint to the guardian's room where they all sat down for a long explanation from Glint.

"So Glint. How dose it that a light dragon ends up saving the life of one of the only crystal dragons still alive." Started Cyril who clearly hated the idea of a crystal dragon and a light dragon in the same room let alone same cotenant.

"I guess you know all about the bad blood between us." Said Glint in a lower tone. Only for the guardians to shake there heads in agreement. Which set off alarms in Crystal's head.

"Wait I didn't tell you lot about 'The fall of crystal' or if you prefer 'The fall of the ten'." Said Crystal a little mad that they never told him.

"We knew that light dragon had a war with another type of dragon but we did not know it was the crystal dragon. Well till knowledge told us two days ago. While you were still gone." Explained Flare. Only for Crystal to start ranting.

"Of course when ever she comes around for a little visit something bad all ways has to happen. Great." Said Crystal trying to keep his voice down

"Well what about the time she gave you the tear of the void? That was not bad was it?" asked Charlier.

"Yes true but remember what the first world we went to was like. Don't get me wrong it was fun. But not exactly a great trip was it." Replied Crystal

"Ya don't remind me. Should we go back some time?" She suggested

"Ya one problem at a time." He replied and turned to the guardians again. "If he wanted to kill me he would have done it while I was knocked out." Crystal agued

"Yes and light dragon are the thinkers not fighters. Its what us so boring but powerful never the less. If I knew where are home is then I would gladly take it up with the guardians of light but I don't and I don't think that any other light dragon in the right mind would be willing to teach Crystalix the element of light let alone help him defeat his demons of convexity." Said Glint in a serious tone.

"What are you blabbing about." Growled Cyril.

"CYRIL!" shouted Terrador getting tired of Cyril's attitude. "What do you mean?" asked Terrador in his clam tone.

"I mean that Crystal was perfectly fine before his sister poisoned him." Said Glint now getting their attention.

"Wait what?" asked Crystal confused.

"It took me awhile but you temper and attitude were normal side effects of convexity use. Well you first time using convexity. And before you ask the reason why Spyro and Cynder don't have those effect is due to one. Spyro is the purple dragon of legend and seeing as he used it at a young age his body had time to get use to it. Now Cynder was born into convexity so she has been used to it for life. And yes I know about them two is because as a light dragon I can sense energy's of this level. Back to the problem at hand." he said as he took a deep breath getting ready for the information he was about to unload.

"Your sister poisoned you with a unique poison which destroys the personality of one and replaces it with one she sees fit. In your case she wanted you to join her but you were all ready going though changes your body was not ready for that so it unleashed the monster we saw." At this point Crystal was up pacing all around the room as a human. Scratching his head trying to get all of this right.

"So if I don't accept your help I will turn into that…thing." Crystal said still pacing. But he stopped to restive his answer.

"Yes. And that devastation we saw a week ago would be more powerful in fact it would encase the whole world in crystal for many years to come. A century to be prissier.

Crystal was now losing it he was now muttering thing in a language that no one understood. But something stopped him. It was Charlier she was holding his tail and smiling at him and said. "Remember what you said to me in the human world." Crystal nodded in agreement. "We will get though this together no mater what." This made Crystal calm down and smile again.

"Where would I be with out you?" he asked.

"We would be all encased in crystal last time I cheeked." Charlier said jokingly.

"Ha very funny. But there is still one more thing." Said Crystal getting the guardians attention. "I need to find the asshole who are holding my family prisoner. Its time I got payback."

**Me: very vengeful aren't you.**

**Crystal: I do my best.**

**Charlier: I sometimes wish you didn't**

**Crystal: Hey**

**Me: HELLO! You two couples counselling is later right now the ending.**

**Crystal/ Charlier: Ok**

**All: Till next time may crystal guide you. **


	12. Chapter 11: No dragon left behind

Me: hello once again

**Crystal: Hi**

**Me: oh I forgot to ask. Did you find Glint?**

**Charlier: ya did you.**

**Crystal: ya I did. Eh we ran into some trouble.**

**Me: was it at the end of a bottle**

**Crystal: HEY! I don't drink… A lot**

**Me: yes well you can tell us all about it in a minute. Right now I have some news. Ok the whole poll thing is well what's the best way to put it.**

**Crystal: useless.**

**Me: NO! just not working well seeing as there are only two votes for different things (Person, Zilla) But that's not important after a lot of time thinking.**

**Crystal: I did not now that thinking included playing games.**

**Me: Ha you can talk. At lest I do something useful with my time.**

**Crystal: I do.**

**Me: Annoying your sister dose not count.**

Crystal: Crap

**Me: any way. I've decided that it will be assassin's creed first then… well I don't know really. Its between the elder scrolls, mass effect (Really have no idea how to start that) and MLP (why I don't know could be fun.) So Assassins first then I'll think about it.**

**Charlier: sounds like a plan.**

**Me: agreed. Ok disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters only my own oc's**

**All: Enjoy**

Chapter 11: No dragon left behind

"WHAT!" Cyril exclaimed who hated the plan.

"You heard me." Snapped Crystal. "If I'm going to be learning a new element it good time for some live testing and I'm not doing anything not till I now they're safe." Cyril's expression changed from mad to understanding.

He looked at his colleagues in agreement. "Fine. I understand the reason why you want to do this. But before you do you need to have a way to keep yourself in check. We don't want anything bad happening to you or any innocents." Confirmed Cyril. This was definitely a change of heart from the ice dragon Crystal was use to but he didn't have time to waste.

"Thank you. I believe that a cretin A.I can help me with that." Said Crystal with a cocky smile.

The three went to Crystal's bedroom where they saw the little blue figure working over some metals that Crystal gave Spyro to give to him so he can fix his equipment. "Working hard are we." Said Crystal making him jump.

"YOU SON OF A BICH! I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU. I mean eh… that eh… C-Charlier has eh missed you and eh… ya." HE said trying not to sound like a worried mother.

"Its good to see you to." Said Crystal smiling. "I need you to upgrade the bracer to monitor my stress levels."

"Sure But why?" he asked as Crystal gave him the bracer.

"Well it turns out if I get to stressed I could lose all control and end up killing everyone." He answered as if it was normal.

"So the basic everyday." Replied Fox

"Ya like everyday." Said Crystal laughing. "Any way this is Glint he saved me a week ago." He said introducing the light dragon.

"Ya great the last thing I need right now is to make sure that he dose not get any idea's of slitting you throat in the night." Said Fox while he was working.

"Why dose no one…" "OH CRYSTALIX! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" shouted a female voice, which to Glint was too good to be true.

They all looked out the window as did every other dragon in the temple all to see a white and blue dragon standing in front of a army of solders. "This can't be good. FOX!" shouted Crystal.

"Ya." Replied the A.I

"Can you keep working while fighting and giving me Intel?" he asked

"ya sure but I wont be able to work at full power." Answered Fox.

"Good enough." Said Crystal was he put on the bracer and put Fox back in it. "Glint." said Crystal getting his attention. "I know who she is to you but I will help if I can. You know I will." "Thanks." He said grateful as Crystal jumped out the window using his wings to slow his fall to land safely.

"Ya I'm here what do you want." Said Crystal with spite in his voice

"Good I thought we got the wrong place again. I'd hate to burn another city to the ground." She said with a dark smile only for Crystal to grit his teeth and hold him self-back to let her finish. "Lighten up will you. Your as serious as are mistress said you are."

"What do you want?" He repeated again

"Nothing really just to give you a chance to let you family live." She said smiling.

"I sewer you touch them. I will use you horns as tooth picks while I get rid of you flesh from my teeth." He threatened

"Well that's a way to talk to a lady now is it. You come quietly then we let you family go." She offered.

"What to say you not lying." He replied as he was phasing in and out from his kind nature to the convexity filled one.

"Maybe this will convince you." She said moving out of the way for a younger dragoness who was chinned up to pass though.

"Sam" said the light blue dragoness who was just able to talk due to the chain around her neck.

"One of your sister's I believe right." Crystal retuned this with a cold stare. "Eye for a eye right you tried to kill are mistress we don't we deserve the same." She said as she motioned one of the solders to move up and hold a gun to her head. "I'm sure you will meet her in what ever after life you humans have." She said as she signalled the solder to pull the trigger. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Me: Cliffhanger strikes again. HA!

**Crystal: You're a ass**

**Me: why are you pissed you all ready now what happened.**

**Crystal: True. Wait you for got something.**

**Me: Did I. OH CRAP! The reviews shit I was so excited for this that I forgot. Oh well better late than never right.**

**Crystal: sure**

**Me: Ok to Zilla. Yes vengeance is on today's menu and yes only I hold the keys or plot what ever. Person: I will go though my grammar and yes I did make Cyril a little more like a asshole than the games but I all ways didn't like him much and when I say family member I mean the new addition to the group is what I mean. Ya sorry I do that a lot. So that's it**

**Crystal: Yes that's it. Now what**

**Me: time for me to start you assassin adventures right**

**Crystal: Ya I guess it is. Now all I need now are robes that can cover my face.**

**Me: lets not get to carried away.**

**Crystal: To late _'he says wearing assassins robes'_**

**Me: Great if anyone has any idea how to improve my skills in the land of the crossover just email me or PM me or what ever. Till next time may crystal guide you **


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting of the light

Me: I'm back

**Crystal: Again**

**Me: You don't seem too pleased to see me.**

**Crystal: Oh it not that I'm just a little pissed off and in pain.**

**Me: how so?**

**Crystal: Oh I don't know maybe it the bullet wound in my FOOT!**

**Fox: That maybe because you forgot to put the safety on idiot.**

**Me: Ok never mind. To the reviews. To Zilla yes cliffhanger can't be helped I hate them as much as the next guy but its much more fun when I'm the one witting it. To person thanks and yes I know the first impressions are important I just hope its good enough. And I will try and not make it more confusing…ness. Is that even a word.**

**Fox: beats me.**

**Me: Oh well no matter. Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters only my own oc's.**

**All: Enjoy.**

**Crystal: OW! I found the bullet.**

Chapter 12: Meeting of light.

As the trigger was being pulled everyone including Crystal and everyone in the temple was blinded by a bright light. But Crystal was able to make out the outline of a dragon killing off about ten of the armed men before going after Crystal's sister.

As everyone started to see again Crystal stood up seeing on one side was Glint and on the other was Amber. "AMBER! Are you ok?" asked Crystal checking if they were any sighs of pain.

"No I'm ok." She replied as Crystal was ripping off the chains around her neck. Crystal turned to see Glint still glowing.

"Now its my turn." He said as he lunged after two of the still stun men. He burned one in a white flame and the other by clawing at his chest. He turned to Syla who was still trying to get up but when she realised it was Glint anger and raged fuelled her attacks against him but where easy to block. After a few swings of her claws and tail Glint saw his chance and rammed straight into her chest sending her flying to the nearest wall.

But as she came to her senses she started to glow a bright light and then as the light cleared she looked perfect as if nothing had touched her. Not a scratch. She smiled at Glint who had been amazed on how quickly she had healed. Even the most experienced light dragon could not heal them self's that quickly.

She was about to fire several light fireballs at him but all were blocked by a wall of crystal. Glint and Syla both trued to see the human crystal dragon standing still with one arm raised aiming at the wall and the other holding the head of one on the solders and behind him where the dead platoon. "I hope you didn't forget about me now." He said smugly. "Oh hey bich catch." He said as he threw the head at Syla. As she hit it out of the way she was thrown of her feet but the full force of the crystal dragon whose scales were completely covered in crystals adding more pain to the charge.

Crystal stopped after 3 seconded of charging Syla but she kept going for another 5 eventually crashing through to temple doors. Crystal ran to Glint to see if he was ok. "You all right?"

"Ya. I'm fine. How did you kill then so quickly?" asked Glint.

"I didn't they were shall we say scared of me." He said with a wicked smile. "Thanks for saving my sister." He thanked only for then to get interrupted by the screams of a dragon as he was thrown out the doorway.

"Save it." Said Glint getting ready for a fight. "She's mine make sure everyone is ok." He ordered. Seeing Syla approach from the door.

"You sure?" asked Crystal as Syla was getting closer.

"Yes this is a personal matter. Go you need to stay calm. I don't." he replied as it was final. So Crystal did what he was told he took Amber with him and teleported into the temple afraid about which dragon would walk out alive.

Inside the temple was better off than the outside. There where hunters attacking but against a whole temple they stood no chance. Crystal's first priority was to get his sister somewhere safe. And what's safer than with the purple dragon of legend and the ex terror of the skies.

They found the two helping some younger dragons fighting the hunters. Crystal told his sister to wait as he turned human running straight at the group of hunter who were surrounding the dragons. with staff in hand he jumped over the dragon land in the middle of the hunters smashing the ground with the staff sending a wave of electrical energy shocking the group some turned to ash other were easy picking. He grabbed a shield from one of them and began to charge knocking over the group as the last fell he plunged the shield in his skull.

He looked up at the dragons with a smile. "I see you had every thing under control." He said with a laugh as Spyro and Cynder just shook there heads.

"Shouldn't you be not under any stress?" Said Cynder worried.

Crystal just laughed and said. "Who say's I'm stressing. Any way I need a favour." He asked.

"Look if you want some gems now's not the time." Said Spyro then he saw the dragoness behind him.

"I need you two to look after my sister." He asked for the two to look at each other then smile and nod at him in agreement. "Thanks." He said as he turned to his sister. "Look I need to go and check on the others. Stay with these two they look after you." He told her

"What about the others?" she asked meaning the rest of there family.

"I'll find them soon right now I need to make sure that everyone is ok. But I swear we will find them. Ok" he said to his little sister who nodded in agreement.

But before he left she holed him back to say. "When this is over…can I stay as a dragon?" she asked making Crystal laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not it a mater of luck." He said which made he look at the floor in disappointment. "Lucky for you that you are having rotten luck to day." He said which made her smile as he left turning human and picking up his staff and ran off.

Me: Ok that's it for now time to get to work on the other story Crystal: how are you going to manage two stories?

**Me: the same way you killed a platoon single-handed.**

**Crystal: Fair**

**Me: Sorry if this is short but I'm basely spinning two plates at once if you get what I mean. But I'll come up with a system eventually till then two chapters a day…maybe. But till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Crystal: CRAP! Found more shrapnel of the bullet. **


	14. Chapter 13: Ashes to ashes

Me: hello once again people of the Internet

**Granite: They can't talk back you know that right**

**Me: Of course I now that smart ass its just a way to greet the people who are reading this.**

**Granite: ok sure. He's crazy**

**Crystal: I now**

**Me: and you two are assholes any way let begin the reviews. To person: thanks for pointing those mistakes out and where he got the staff was from the chest that was locked in the first fanfic along with the rest of his equipment. _'Sigh' _its almost as if every person in America asks me that question but its called rugby is I think how it spelt not sure but yea it's the same thing really as much as I hate it. Never played it in my life and I don't plan to.**

**Crystal: Nerd**

**Me: And proud. To Zilla: yes that it true some 'personal matters' are being attended to. As a side note for person please tell me that you have xbox live because I want to hear you two arguing over what Zilla symbol stand for. Because it would be so funny.**

**Crystal: It would **

**Me: if not it cool any way disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters but my own.**

**All: Enjoy**

Chapter 13: Ashes to ashes. Crystal to old friends

Crystal left the group and ran to his room where he found Charlier and Flare fighting 4 hunters who were electrified ashes before the two dragoness could blink. "Ladies." Said Crystal was he walked past to open his bedroom door.

When he entered he saw two hunters looking though his stuff one holding his xbox. They looked at each other knowing that if they did not leave they would become nothing but atoms in the air if they didn't but if they did there mistress would not be happy at all. "Drop it now." He said in a cold voice.

But they decided to instead of drop it they throw it straight at him. Crystal managed to grab it quickly only for the two to keep throwing things at him. Books, a table, a chair, cloths, and armour and so on then they reached a large bag of orange crystals. They started to throw them not knowing what they where. To the two they were useless but to Crystalix they would make a large explosion.

Crystal managed to catch one then he used his fire breath to light them. They started to glow bright orange and pulsed slowly then more and more rabidly. The two looked at each other as they figured out what it was. "GRENADE!" one of them shorted at they jumped out the window. Crystal stood and the window edge and threw it at them. It stuck to one of the hunters in the arm they both looked at each other knowing that this was there last seconded alive so one turned to the other and said. "This is all you fault." With that they were both turned to a red mist.

"That one way to leave in a hurry." Crystal said smugly as he grabbed the rest of the explosive crystal and jumped on the window edge to see that Glints fight with Syla was being taken indoors as Glint was thrown though the main door by Syla. "Give me a brake." Said Crystal was he saw Glint getting humiliated by his ex. But that was not the main issue the main issue was the next wave of hunters heading their way.

Crystal was about to jump but Charlier stopped him. He trued to see her with a worried look on her face. "Be careful crystal boy." She said trying to make fun of the situation as she kissed him.

Crystal smiled and said. "Don't worry about me. I'm to much of a ass to die now." He replied with a kiss. "And besides I'm not a dragon or a human so there are no rules for me." As he finished he fell out of the window for the seconded time and instead of using his wing as a dragon to slow his fall. He was a human and he landed on one of the hunters and impaled him with a crystal as he did he kicked him into a group of hunter. Then they 4 or so where killed by the crystal exploding.

Now Crystal was face to face with an army of hunter carrying a different a assortment of weapons and then there was Crystalix with just his blades and a fuck lode of explosives. "So whose first." He said smugly as a group of 3 ran at him. He did the same but instead of attacking he slid underneath the middle hunters legs and he threw a crystal into his groin area then while he was in the air because of the focuses of the blow, Crystal then used the bracer grapple to grip the helpless hunter then he threw the man behind him. He exploded taking with him not just two but 4 others

By now some hunters by now had entered the temple and others had ran in fear of the dragon but only about ten remained to fight. Crystal knew this wouldn't take long. He threw two crystal at two different hunters killing then and two others. 4 down 6 to go.

Crystal ran to a lone hunter he stabbed him with another crystal and taking his auto crossbow from his dieing hands he fired 3 shorts that all landed taking down 3 men. 8 down 2 to go. He threw the empty crossbow at one hunter who was in the middle of reloading still he was stunned by the crossbow. As he tried to regain his senses his head began to role. 9 down 1 to go.

The last hunter was trying to run only to get tipped up by a vine that was growing from the earth but then the vine was tangling around his leg. He was struggling to get free from this trap but then a shadow was standing over him. It was the crystal dragon in human form. He was about to finish him off only for a crossbow bolt to enter the hunter head.

Crystal looked where the bolt came from. To his astonishment he saw another hunter but one who was not after. It was Shala's ex-lieutenant. "Did you forget about me." He said "Chrelix?" asked Crystal who couldn't believe his eyes. "The one and only."

Me: he's back Charlier: Great Me: aw come on Charlier you still can't be still pissed at him? Charlier: Oh it not that. It the fact on why didn't that hunter smash the xbox. It would have saved me time. Me: Crystal wont stop playing it. Charlier: yes Me: well I'll can help you fix that problem just lets finish this first Charlier: OK All: Till next time may crystals guide you 


	15. Chapter 14: Redemption

Me: I'm back once again

**Granite: me too**

**Me: AHH! Granite don't do that.**

**Granite: My bad I did not know you were so jumpy.**

**Me: HA, HA! Very fucking funny.**

**Granite: I know.**

**Me: God your worse then Crystal. And that's bad. Any way the reason why there is not a new chapter on the other story is well…**

**Granite: You can't be assed.**

**Me: well no it just most properly after like 5 or 6 I will get writers block… again**

**Granite: Yea Crystal told me about that. Is it true about you staring at a blank screen for two days.**

**Me: sadly yes but don't worry I cross that bridge when I get there so expect another chapter soon. To the reviews. To person: thanks for the heads up I'll go though that chapter and to be honest both sports are stupid to me I really never play sports so it's all the same to me. And it suck that you don't have an xbox oh well just reading you and Zilla ageing about what the symbol stands for and what language its from is really funny speaking of which. To Zilla: Oh he's back. Now how could I leave him out?**

**Granite: I'm sure he would have thanked you for that**

**Me: Yea I'm sure he would. Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters but my own.**

**All: Enjoy**

Chapter 14: Redemption

"How did you get here?" said Crystal as he threw a part of a broken sword at a fleeing hunter.

"Well it wasn't easy." Chrelix replied as he threw a hunter over his shoulders. "Turns out that your bich of a sisters gifts to me plus a little bit of that tear of the void stayed with me so. Oh hold on a sec." He said as he gouged out a hunters eye with his knife. While the poor hunter was screaming in pain chrelix pulled out a walkie-talkie from his left pocket and said. "Hey assholes am I supposed to do this by my self or what. You lot wanted revenge here it is."

He said only for the other side to say back. "About damm time Chrelix I thought we where just going to find your ashes." Joked who ever was on the other side.

Chrelix laughed as he finished of the one eyed hunter. "Yea well it will take more than the she devil minions to take me down. It would take the stronger twin to kill me." He said looking at Crystal.

"Is he there?" asked the other side.

"Yea and I think he would much appreciate it if you would hurry the fuck up and save his home." Said Chrelix as he was cleaning his blade.

"All right. Oh Crystalix?" said the other side.

"Yea" said Crystal as he was handed the walkie

"If you find your sister here do me a favour." He asked

"Sure." Crystal answered

"Make a necklace form her teeth for me would you." Saying that brightened Crystals day.

"Sure. Oh there are two light dragons one is with my sister one is with me. Leave them my friend Glint needs to finish the other off understand." The man on the other side understood what Glint was going though.

"Sure. All right men lets show these dragon how we fight when were not under that biches control." There was a roar of agreement in the background. And right on time there where about 50 or so flashes of light and out of the light came an army of ex-hunter and instead of the same colourer robes and armour that the hunter wore they were red and black not the white and purple that the hunter wore. They were exiled and they wanted their revenge for all the misery they were put though. They were going to get it like it or not.

The hunter outside saw the reinforcement but before they could do anything they were wiped out by a storm of arrows, which did not hit any dragon or mole or cheetah. "This would be a good time to mention that we have far better equipment then anything here and far better grasp of magic." He said as he slowly dissolved into nothing.

"Great. I'm getting shown up by a human. Glories." Said Crystal as he began to head back in the temple but was stopped by the light dragon Glint crashing into him.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK GLINT!" Exclaimed Crystal as he pushed of the half beaten dragon off him who was rambling.

"S-she here the corruption in dragon for here for the great cleansing to kill us all." The poor light dragon rambled on.

"What the fuck happened to you?" asked Crystal as he noticed a red claw mark on his chest not red with blood but red with fear and only three dragon could cause such fear. Himself, Cynder and Shala.

"Hello brother." He heard Shala's voice a voice that which if given the chance he would rip out her voice box so he would never hear that sound ever again. To day would be that day but first he needed to help his friend before he lost his mind.

"HEY SOMEONE HELP US!" Crystal called out and in return he got the aid of 15 ex-hunter who saw the she devil so they defended Glint and Crystal as long as they could.

"Hey listen to me Glint" Crystal said trying to get his attention. "Only you can fight this no one can do it for you. You have to face your fears by your self." Crystal said to him only for him to stop rambling for one second to say. "I lost everything family, friend and now Syla. I have no fears only regrets." "Your not alone you self cantered stupid dragon." The two looked up to see Syla standing over them.

"What are you doing here bich." Said Crystal, as he was getting ready for a fight.

"I'm here to make things right. If this is the pain I've caused especially to my love then…I'll make it right." She said as she walked closer to him then put her paw on the claw mark. A bright light was eradiating from it when it was done Glint was asleep and the mark was gone. "Now Crystal you maybe suffering from that convexity poison but your stronger then it and you sister. Go I'll look after him you make sure that you sister never comes back here again without knowing that this city is defended. By you." With that Syla put Glint on her back and carried him inside with the help of some of the ex-hunters.

Everyone left for the temple, as they knew what was about to happen. Shala was trying to kill the retreating men but they avoided her then she realised that they were avoiding her because that she was Crystal's fight not there's. "So Brother this is how it ends for you." She said as she begun to glow a dark purple, as she turned human.

"No this end now I'll get my family save everyone here…and if I don't at lest I would have started something bigger than you." He said as he dropped everything all of his equipment. His guns his staff, his knifes and bracer which he teleported it back to the temple with Fox in it.

"What could you have possible started? They all think you're a monster a creature that need's to be destroyed." She said laughing.

"Maybe but if I die at lest I was the start of a fight. A fight against you and that no one should fear you. That your just some bich that thinks the end is are only hope. But you wrong. So come on sister hit me with you best shot." He said with his arm out like he wanted to die

"Thanks for making this much more easier for me." And as she focused all of her power in one short that would kill him. "Goodbye." She said as she was about to let lose all of her power but something hit her and hit her hard. She fell to the floor only to be hit again by the same source when she managed to look up she saw her ex-lieutenant standing there g rifle in hand. "If anyone to die to day its you."

"Chrelix what are you doing?" asked Crystal he was mad that Chrelix was messing up his plan.

"Your still young Crystalix you still have a life." Then he turned to Shala who was not getting up. "She took everything from me now to take hers. BICH!" he shouted getting Shala's attention. "YOU TOOK MY LIFE NOW TO TAKE YOURS!" he yelled as he ran straight at her, which was suicide if he didn't have a plan. He opened a portal right behind her. She begins to struggle to get lose from the portals grip but it was to late. Before she could she felt the full force of the hunter hit her into the portal. But what Crystal saw before Chrelix took Shala with him he had a grenade in had and pulled the pin just as they entered.

Crystal was about to run in after them but just as he reached it the explosive fire rushed out knocking Crystal out cold his last thought were if Chrelix survived but everyone who saw the event that had happened knew that Chrelix could have survived. He died with honour and with the thought knowing that he had got his redemption for his sins.

Me: rest in peace Chrelix Granite: or pieces Me: that's not funny Granite: Yea that was in poor taste sorry everyone

**Me: May the crystal watch over him and may they forgive him for all he's done.**

**Granite: '_picks up a glass' _rest in peace Chrelix.**

**Me: _'raises his glass' r_est in peace you crazy son of a bich.**

**All: here, here**

**Me: till next time.**

**All: May crystal guide you**__


	16. Chapter 15: funeral

**Me: _'finishes listening to music' _ok its official I've listened to that song 100 times.**

**Crystal: yes you have as well as been on the computer none stop to listen to it.**

**Me: sorry can't help it any way the reviews. To person: I'm sorry about making it to confusing it a habit of when I get really into a chapter I some times lose… well I really can't explain it really but it dose not matter I'll try not to do what ever it is that makes the chapter confusing. If that makes sense. To Zilla: yea Chrelix is dead.**

**Crystal: rest in peace.**

**Me: if I'm completely honest it was really hard for me to do that I don't know why but oh well. And yes you're the reason for the skits. Not that I blame you I actually like making them up. Ok this is kind of the…well I guess wired part well for some others not so much.**

**Crystal: NO! You are not really panning to do that.**

**Me: I sorry curiosity kicks my ass and once its there I cant change my mind.**

**Crystal: Oh god may crystal have mercy on me**

**Me: yes. So the problem is I've been thinking of doing a…MLP crossover**

**Crystal: Oh now you've done it. Why do you want to do this?**

**Me: I don't know. You know that I come up with the storyline to my stories in my head before I get then down on the computer.**

**Crystal: Yes**

**Me: I may or may not have a storyline in my head about it.**

**Crystal: OK! THAT'S IT! IT OFFICAL! You my friend are in fact a b…**

**Me: Continue that sentence I dare you. Your not then only one who gets pissed off really easy.**

**Crystal: then don't do it then**

**Me: Well then if I do, do it IF! I do it then you will then be official call pony dragon for the rest of your days.**

**Crystal: I SWEAR YOU DO THAT…**

**Me: Got you now look I'll explain more later. We need to start this. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but my own. Enjoy**

**Crystal: I'll kill you**

Chapter 16: funeral

Crystal was reliving the last events of Chrelix sacrifice and every time it all ways looked as if there was some way, some way he had survived the blast. This was a repeated thought in Crystal's head while he lead unconscious in the infirmary bed with Charlier never leaving his side.

It had been a week since the attempted take over and it made two things clear one was that Shala was lost some where in a different world that they had no idea how to get too. And the second was even after all that Shala had done to Syla she was fine as if nothing had happened to her.

Which meant that the guardians where uneasy having her in the temple but she was proving her self a great help around the temple. She was especial useful in the infirmary helping dragons and the ex-hunters who called them self's the outcasts who where injured during the attack which never effected any where outside the temple in fact everyone in warfang didn't know that the temple was under attack.

Every thing was going back to normal well almost every thing there was still two things that needed to be done. Chrelix funeral and to find the rest of Crystal's family. And both where coming to their deadline.

Crystal was trying to open his eyes but the light he saw brought all the pain that hit him back. He also try his hand it getting up, which was not a option because as he tried a jolt of pain entered. He found the source he had several broken ribs. "Ah crap." He managed to splutter. Which he did he then heard a clam voice say. "Be still this will only last a second.

Turned out that a 'second' was about 5 minutes 2 of that was spent struggling and the other 3 was spent yelling in pain. "Now that wasn't so bad was it." She said

"I have no idea who you are but…thanks." Said Crystal gratefully as his eyes where still closed.

"Really. I think you should open your eyes to find out." Which he did to see Syla standing over him. "I thought it was about time you woke up."

"Yea well as long as what every you did to me was not any poisoned then where cool." He said as he got up. As he did he made a couple of practice steps. After that he changed from human to dragon only to find there were still marks from the fight on his scales. "Well so much for good looks." He said with a laugh but then it got to his attention that he had no idea how long he was out for. "How long was I out?"

"About a week" Syla replied which made Crystal more nevus.

"Where's Chrelix?" he asked only for Syla to look down not knowing how to brake it to him.

"He…he died as he took Shala through a portal with a explosive." Hearing this made Crystal sit back down on the infirmary bed and made him think about what happened. "I'm sorry. But it what he would have wanted." Said Syla as she left him to his thoughts.

About a hour of silence he decided to make him self know. So he made his way to the canteen where there were more that the regular faces. But Crystal didn't care he found his table where him and his friends all ways sat. Even though no one was there.

"Hey you ok." Said a firmer voice Crystal looked up at the man who was wearing the same armour as the rest of the outcast but his had a different his left shoulder guard had several red crystal coming out of it.

"Yea I guess." Replied Crystal as he looked down again.

"Your Crystal aren't you." He asked making Crystal smile.

"What gave me away? The fact that I am wearing a crystal amulet around my neck or the fact that I literally have crystal growing out of my scales." He said sarcastically.

"Ha maybe. This seat taken." He asked which Crystal replied by shaking his head and saying. "So you know who I am but who are you."

"I have no name really. Like most of your bich of a sisters solders I was found on the street. But my men have started to call me n-gin." Crystal started to burst out laughing holding his gut as he knew where the name came from.

"You mean like the character from…" "Crash bandicoot. Yes but one can't argue the name actually fits my nature." He said proudly.

"How so?" asked Crystal as he wiped away a tear.

"Well when ever Chrelix decided that the place we where staying was unsecured and you psychopath of a sister was on her way. Chrelix asks me to leave a little good bye present for her. So that's how I got the name really." He explained

"You should talk to Glint and Fox you'll fit in perfectly with them." Suggested Crystal

"Yea I've met them. Your friends have been a great help especially the light dragon couple. What was her name again…Syla she was made most of my men back to there fighting self's and the other well lets say this that if you sister is still alive. She wont be fore long." He said with hope in his voice. "Oh yea Chrelix's funeral is today I hope to see you there Crystal."

"You can count on it." Said Crystal as he extended his paw. N-gin shook it as agreement.

"By the way. Chrelix thought the world of you. He thought you were a son he never had." Said N-gin.

"I thought the same of him too. See you around." With that n-gin took his leave then so did Crystal to find his friends.

**Me: Look I can't help it if I'm curios about trying new things.**

**Crystal: Don't get me wrong its your life but this is the worse idea ever.**

**Me: right I all ready have the story in my head I can't just leave it there and I promise I'll make for it.**

**Crystal: How can you possible make up for it?**

**Me: By adding my British yet at time brutal mind to it. And besides your not the one who will have to his research are you.**

**Crystal: OH MY! YOU AREN'T REALLY GOING TOO…**

**Me: if my curiosity gets the best of me. Oh and I all ready now what your going to say Zilla but I could be wrong.**

**Crystal: This is too funny.**

**Me: Be quiet…pony dragon.**

**Crystal: I swear…**

**Me: Till next time may crystal guide you**

**Crystal: I'll get you for this.**

**Me: Sure you will **


	17. Chapter 16: The end of one

**Crystal: HOLY SHIT! YOUR CONTINUING CONVEXITY!**

**Me: Yes I know. Is it really a big deal?**

**Charlier: Well yes seeing as you kind of left it for a LONG time.**

**Me: Fair enough. Anyway I'm not going to be doing the reviews this time. Reason being the fact that the questions in them have all ready been answered and are mostly to do with my MLP crossover so yea sorry. But anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 16: The end of one brings power to another.

The funeral was held in warfang City Square for every dragon can pay their respects to Chrelix. Every dragon, every mole, cheater and hunter. But Crystal who was nowhere to be seen.

They did the ceremony by burning a stack of logs with a representation of Chrelix and left it to burn. While it burned everyone including the hunters where praying for Chrelix hoping he found peace in death.

When everybody began to leave Charlier looked up at the sky and sighed but then noticed that there was a dragon watching her on a near by building. But as she looked at him the dragon flew of back to the temple.

"Hey Charlier?!" Said Glint getting her attention. "We need to head back to the temple. It's getting late."

"Yea. I'll see you guys there. I just need time to think." She replied and with a nod from glint they left. Leaving Charlier to walk around Warfang.

After an hour or so she returned to the temple she didn't do her usually way of getting into the temple. Which was to fly through Crystal's window so instead she just used the front door. And walked to Crystal's room in silence.

Once she made it to his room she heard a loud crash of what sounded like bottles. Charlier bust through the door to find the crystal dragon on the floor surrounded with bottles and trying to get his claw free from inside a bottle. "Crystal?" She asked.

"Charlier. How are you? Doing well that's great. Just ignore this I just thought I would drink in the memory of Chrelix and…I…" He stopped as he could not continue the sentence as it filled him with dread.

"You know he would no like to see you like this right." Said Charlier sitting on her hunches by him.

"I-I know." He replied as he froze the bottle and smashed it on the floor.

"I know your upset. But you need to think about more important things." She suggested which ignited a pure rage

"IMPORTANT! Charlier truth be told I thought of him as the only one who understood me." Crystal yelled but then lowered his voice.

"What happened?" Asked Charlier

"What happened what?" said Crystal confused.

"After you rescued me from Shala you disappeared with Chrelix. What happened?" She repeated.

Crystal let out a sigh saying. "Chrelix needed help to find a few friends of his and wipe his face of every universe."

"A clean slate." Charlier realized.

"Exactly. We spent a week hunting down everyone and thing that had any information on him. During this he told me about his life before all of this. He lived in a peaceful village right in the middle of nowhere but he didn't care he liked it. He had family friends. Everything anyone could want. Till she came through and destroyed everything and took him prisoner and forced him to kill for her soon it was all he knew." Crystal explained as a tear was forming around his eyes.

"Just like what Malefor did to you and Shala." Charlier said figuring out what he meant.

"Yes." He replied as he begun to cry on Charlie's shoulder.

"Shush, shush. Listen to me. He may be gone dose not mean he's been forgotten and do you think he would like to see you in this state?" Said Charlier in a soothing voice

"You would most likely say 'stop acting like a hatchling,'" Crystal said letting out a halfhearted laugh.

"So now do you know why we must keep going?" She asked looking at his sapphire eyes.

"Yea. May crystal guide his soul." Said Crystal holding up a bottle.

"May they guide us all." Said Charlier doing the same. They both drank till midnight and eventually they slept through the night.

**Me: Ok sorry if this is lacking but I just need to get back into this.**

**Crystal: Not use to saying everyone instead of everypony are we?**

**Me: Crystal?**

**Crystal: Yes**

**Me: Screw you. Anyway I will finish the MLP crossover but again I might as well pick up on a few things first mitten I. Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**


	18. Chapter 17: Well sister Your good

Me: Welcome back once again everyone

**Crystal: Wow you got it right for once.**

**Me: Shut up. To the reviews. To both Zilla and Person: Yes I'm finally continuing this. Why? I don't know might as well mix thing up a bit. Any way no much else to say but…**

**Crystal: Enjoy.**

**Me: Aw you son of a b…**

Chapter 17: Well sister. Your good.

Crystal gonad as he woke up form a dreamless sleep mostly filled with alcohol. But that was not the problem of the day. It was the wake up call.

"Crystal. Crystal are you awake?" Asked Syla knocking on his door.

"Go…away…Syla." Said Crystal in a tired and annoyed voice as he put a pillow over his head.

"But its important." She tried to argue only for crystals to start covering the door.

"I said go away. What part of go away do you not understand?" He said trying to get back to sleep.

"Maybe it's the 'go' part. I never understood that." She replied hearing a very loud groan in annoyance, which made her laugh. "Its about your sister. Amber was it." As she said that the crystals on the door retreated.

"What about her?" Asked Crystal as he opened the door and let her in.

"She's been up all night training. Wait wasn't Charlier in here last night?" She asked which made Crystal think. 'Where did she go?' but he ignored it.

"What do you mean she's been up all night? She can't even fight." He said as he tried to find his amulet.

"Well that not what I've seen. I fact she's been using two elements at a time." This struck alarm bells of in Crystals mind.

"What? Dragons can only use one. Well that's not including me, Spyro and Cynder." He said as he found his amulet and staff, which still needed repairs.

"Well apparently not. She's been using nature and poison." She replied seeing Crystal head out of his room.

"Lets go an see what my annoying sister is up to." He smiled as he closed the door when Syla left.

Training hall

"Just a quick question Fox. How is she doing this?" Asked Cynder as a vine picked up a dummy and threw it into a wall close by.

"You want the simple answer or the long one?" He asked as a thon went right into the hologram who was unparsed.

"Simple." She answered.

"I have no fucking clue." He said tuning to her as a head of a dummy went through him.

Amber was tossing the limbs around as if they were grains of sand. She was also changing in between human and dragon with ease. One minuet she was clawing at one the next she was using her vine covered hand to latch on one head and sliding through it leg ripping it in half.

"What's going on?" Asked Crystal with Syla and Flare. Who heard about the commotion.

"It turns out that your sister is a born fighter." Said Fox as a wooden knife went through him.

"Yea and she wont stop. It like…" "She has something to fight for." Crystal interrupted Spyro. With a smile.

"Yes I do." Amber said throwing a dummy Crystals way. Who blocked it by turning his scales into crystal. "Sam"

"Well it will take more than a all nighter to make you ready to rescue the others. But I have to say your good but you must be tired?" He asked.

"You have no idea. But I could still take you on." She challenged.

"Oh really." Crystal replied with a smile.

"Yes. Really."

"Ok then human form only. Lets see what you've got." He accepted as changed to human and wilding his staff. She did the same only one of her hand was coved in vines and the other with poison filled thorns.

"Ladies first." Crystal said with a smug smile.

"With pleasure." She replied as she lunched a vine at Crystal that missed and hit the back wall.

"HA! You missed." He said laughing but noticed she didn't care.

"Did I though." She said as she pulled the vine back. Crystal turned around only to see a big chunk of the wall hit him and crushing him on the wall behind Amber.

"I have to say impressive if it was me." He said as Amber turned around to try and find him only to get knocked over and thrown to a wall. But was before she hit it vines rose from the ground protecting her from the hit.

"Are you sure this is hard? To be honest collage work is more difficult. Not that you would know." She insulted as Crystal fired a shard at her only for the plant she was sitting on to cover her and retreat into the ground.

"Well that's new." He said completely confused.

"Eh Crystal you may want to look below you." Said Fox who was pointing at the floor.

"What do you…carp." Crystal said realising were she was. A giant plant arose from the ground sending the crystal dragon into the air. The plant opened up as Crystal returned to the earth. But instead of hitting the ground he was hit by one of Ambers kicks which then sent he to the ground.

"OW! I think you've made your point. Fuck me." He applauded trying to regain what was left of his dignity.

"Yea well I guess that means I'm not cleaning this up." She said as the plant retreated to the earth and she made her way to her brother shifting back to a dragon. "Brother." She finished holding a claw out to pick him up.

"God why do you have to be so smug." He said changing back to a dragon and taking her claw.

"Because you all ways were." She said smiling

"That's all well and good but who's going to clean this up." Said Fox. Every dragon in the room just avoided looking at each other.

"Fine I'll do it." Said Crystal as he took off his amulet and closed his eyes. Everything in the room began to float and fit back into its original place. When all was said and done he collapsed on the floor panting.

"Never…ever…ever…make me do that again." He said let out a little laugh.

"Come on you. I think we both have some explaining to do." Said Amber picking him up.

"Yes. But food first then explanations." He replied smiling making her smile too

"You were all ways the one to think of food first."

Me and Crystal: Story of are life's

**Me: Joking of course**

**Crystal: Of course**

**Me: Anyway I thought that seeing as Crystals family (And mine) are in the dragon realms that we need dragon names. So if anyone has any names in mind then please PM me or e-mail me or just review.**

**Crystal: Are you that bad at names.**

**Me: Yes. I am. Anyway till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you**


	19. Chapter 18: You lost

**Me: Crystal I don't see why your worried?**

**Crystal: They know I got my ass handed to me by my… I mean are little sister. How am I not worried.**

**Me: Well you shouldn't. I mean come on even if he did no human would think its real just a really kick ass animation.**

**Crystal: Your right. And even if they believe its real I'm still feared for a reason.**

**Me: Yes my convexity filled friend. Any way to the reviews. To Person: who cares if you put it up on all those websites no one will believe you. To Zilla: thanks for the advice I think I get it now how you can come up with names like you do. And yes Crystal did get BEAT!**

**Crystal: Quiet you.**

**Me: Anyway I've been thinking.**

**Crystal: This can't be good.**

**Me: Yea ha very funny but I said I have a storyline for another MLP fanfic but I've been playing fallout 3 and fable 3 and…**

**Crystal: Ideas**

**Me: You know it. As well as a one shot, which I might save, till it closer to Christmas.**

**Crystal: Getting into the sprit of it are we?**

**Me: Give me a week and I'll be bouncing off the walls.**

**Crystal: Lay of the Lucozade then.**

**Me: NO IT'S MINE! I mean shall we start then**

Chapter 18: You lost

"Crystal. I can't stop la…" Glint tried to say before he started to brake down laughing. Again

"I was going easy. And I've been uncontained for the past week." Crystal tried to explain.

"Excuses, excuses Sam." Said Amber

"Trelix is right." Agreed Ember.

"Wait who?" Asked Crystal.

"Me. your friends thought that my name sticks out a bit. But you can still call me Amber or Trelix or Trix for short." She answered with a smile.

"I don't know I close my eyes for a week and it like a whole new world." Crystal complained.

"Come on Crystal it not that bad." Charlier tried to reassure him.

"Yea till you get you ass handed to you by your little sister." Mocked Granite making Crystal slam his head against the table.

"Nice going." Charlier said annoyed as Crystal groaned.

"And you know it didn't help I was drinking last night too." Everyone managed to make out what Crystal tried to say.

"You were drinking?" Asked Trix in shock.

"Oh please. It not the worst thing I've every said to you. Remember when I was 10 and you were 8 and I told you to jump into a puddle. But it turned out it was a giant hole filled with water and you were up to your neck in water." Hr said as everyone on there table began to cry with laughter.

"That was not fair." She said trying not to laugh her self.

"Aw come on you've got to learn to lighten up." Said Syla giving Crystal a idea for a joke. "I swear Crystal you say what I think your going to say. I'll show you why light dragon hated crystal dragons." She threatened.

"Crystal you may want to take her word for it. I've seen what she can do besides from healing and it a thing to be seen but all so feared." Advised Fox who was sitting on the table.

"Wait were is the bracer?" He asked as Trix put her claw on the table with the bracer on.

"I guess I kind of cheated." She smirked.

"I KNEW IT! There was no way you did all of that by your self. But I was to busy fighting to care." Crystal said figuring out what happened.

"Yes well I hope you don't mind if I keep it for a bit. You know it thanks to Fox that I was able to do most of the things you saw me do." She pleaded.

"Sure just be careful. I hate to make another A.I." He pretended not to care.

"Asshole. But I think we should take this time to have some fun while we can. We still need a plan to find your family." Advised Fox.

"Yes we do. But we need to find the place first." Spyro pointed out.

"All ready on it. Oh and Crystal leave your staff with n-gin. He can fix it for you." Said Fox as he dissipated.

"Well with that idea. How about a race." Challenged Cynder looking for pay back for her defeat by Crystal.

"Your on." He accepted.

Me: Look I can't help it if I like this so much Crystal: Just put it down for a bit

**Me: Fine, fine but I can't help it any who. I can't decide what to do so you know what this mean.**

Crystal: Cake

**Me: NO THE CAKE IS A LIE! Sorry but another pole between another MLP fanfic (Not a crossover) or a crossover on fallout or Fable. Take your pick but till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you**


	20. Chapter 19: My turn

**Me: Welcome one welcome all.**

**Crystal: You seem happy.**

**Me: Not really this stupid cold is really annoying. But I'm going to ignore it and carry on.**

**Crystal: Good for you.**

**Me: To the reviews: To Person: Ok calm down seriously I'm going to leave the poll up till I finish on story and if the vote is at a tie or no one has voted Than I'll pick one (Like it was not hard enough) To Zilla: What portal reference? I most likely put one in there and didn't realise it but oh well. And yes the advice helped a lot seriously thanks.**

**Crystal: On with the show.**

**Me: You know it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: My turn.

"Ok here are the rules. No contact with other flyers. No use of you powers Swift, Cynder, Crystal I'm looking at you." Said Fox as he begun to lay down the rules.

"Aw how can you accuse me of doing anything like that?" Smiled Cynder.

"Yea, yea nice try not going to fly with me that." Cynder just sighed in defeat. "Right the races with take place from here to the guard outpost close to the city. Winner takes all now on your marks." He said getting ready to count down, as ever dragon got ready.

"GET SET!" When Fox yelled those word every dragon extended their wings.

"GO!" Every dragon lunched at full speed of the starting line lunching a gust of wind making the hologram fall. "Hey. WAIT UP!"

Meanwhile in the skies the group had all ready past Warfang market and where heading the walls. Crystal, Cynder, Swift and Trelix where at the head of the pack while Spyro, Granite, Flame and Ember where close behind.

"Is that sweat I see Crystal." Taunted Cynder.

"No Its just the water vapour in the air…I'm not losing my TITLE!" He shouted as determined as ever as they past the walls Crystal was sure the shear force of his wings made a mole guard fall over.

"Your brother really wants to win?" Swift pointed out to Trelix who smiled.

"Yea but this time. I'm going to win." She said storming past Cynder and Swift. Leaving them both shock for words but as they looked at each other they both didn't want to lose ether.

Crystal could see the outpost now it was about a mile away. But his joy was short lived as he saw Trix approach at the same speed smiling. "So Sam you sure your going to win?" She mocked.

"I bet your life on it." He joked. He then past her all most clipping her with his wings but narrowly missed.

Trix saw this and tried to gain what speed she could. She was so focused on wining that she failed to notice the sound of gunfire. But as she realized it was to late and the bullet clipped her wings as well as the shrapnel entering her spine. Paralyzing her completely.

Crystal made it to the outpost and was about to make his return trip as he noticed Trix falling from the sky and entering the trees. A place in Crystal's heart shattered completely seeing his youngest sister fall from the skies. He quickly snapped out of it and rushed to his sister aid.

"Hey Cynder isn't that…Oh no." Swift said in shock seeing the site of Trix falling as did Cynder.

"WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Cynder yelled as she used her wind element to speed her up as did Swift.

Crystal rushed past the trees with a fury that he had never felt before but it gave him the power he needed to blast past every optical in his way. Eventually making it to Trix and cached her before she hit the ground. But at the speed he was going he had no choose but to crash to the ground.

Once he had contact with the earth he kept sliding across smashing through several trees till he finally stopped by hitting a big oak tree.

"Trix please tell me you ok?" He pleaded as a tear fell down his face as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"All ways _'cough' _so dramatic." She spluttered looking at him as he laughed in relief.

"Aw so cute." Announced an unwelcoming voice. "I hate cute." Said the voice as a dragon hunter stepped out of the shadows with several others jumping out of the trees and bushes.

"Crystal?" Asked Trix.

"Yes." He responded.

"Kick their ass." She requested.

**Me: Ah are lovable sisters all ways so annoying but you've got to love them.**

**Crystal: True, true.**

**Me: Oh yes I added another option to the poll. (As if it was a hard vote enough) The Last Dragon Chronicles. Great book series by the way recommend that you should read it.**

**Crystal: Haven't you read that series like 5 times.**

**Me: Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. Problem officer.**

**Crystal: Troll.**

**Me: No I just know the mems. Any way so yea I'm not making this poll any easier am I?**

**Crystal: No your not.**

**Me: Till next time…**

**All: May Crystal guide you **


	21. Chapter 20: Till the end

**Crystal: Hey calm down.**

**Me: Sorry I just can't wait.**

**Crystal: Look I know it all most Christmas. But it weeks away.**

**Me: I know I know but I can't help it. Ok never mind to the reviews. To Zilla: I've still need to read the 3rd book (Turns out it doesn't exist around my local area) and the last one but I still know all I need to know about it. And yes dragon hunters are human sort of.**

**Fox: They were human till Shala recruited them and corrupted them. The higher-ranking hunters are given the abilities of crystal but not as strong as a crystal dragons. In fact they're so weak that they smash on contact. Reason why not many use them.**

**Me: Makes sense. I need to put up a character profile of them up. And I remember sorry I've been a bit slow lately.**

**Crystal: That's an understatement.**

**Me:** _**vaffanculo. **_**To Person: Ok so you really don't want me to another MLP story. Because that's the vibe I'm getting. Well you better hope no one votes for it then because I go by the vote…sometimes. Any ways enjoy.**

Chapter 20: So this is what you leaned in your time?

"Aw big brother protecting little sister. It makes me want to throw up." Taunted the hunter.

Crystal was ready to unleashed hell before Trix stopped him. "Wait. I want to show you everything I've learned. And relax Fox tort me how to do this." She explained as she lifted a claw and took the amulet.

Images flashed through Crystal mind about different moves uses maintaining everything and keeping everything under his control. Crystal fell back holding his head as the images faded away leaving Trix looking at him with a smile that soon turned to panic.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed as a hunter raised his axe ready for the kill. Only for it to get yanked form his grip and plunged in his skull.

The hunter looked in shock as the vine retreated and as there comrades body fell they saw Crystals claw dug under the ground. As he pulled it out and shifted to human, stood before all of them and smiled.

"I have seen into the true face of mother nature. And she wants REVENGE!" He yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground. Causing a wave of vines to rush to a near by group and began to choke then dry of air.

At that point many began to run. But nature was all around them meaning there was no means of escape. As they ran through the tree the trees grabbed then and pulled their helpless victims in to their bark. As other ran some vines didn't kill them but did as much leave then blind and in pain. By wiping then in the eyes laving a toxic poison that either killed, made them blind or making them wish they were dead.

Those that stayed watched as Crystal pulled his hand out of the ground and quietly listened to the screams of those being torn a part by the woods. "You hear that. Those are the men you lead to there death. How dose it feel. They trusted you and they…AH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT!" He screamed as he was trying to regain control of him self.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! This is what you wanted. Isn't it? To kill, to murder. This is what we were born to do. FOR ARE MASTER!" He yelled to him self as if there was someone else there. The hunter looked at each other confused but took this as there chance to run. Only to get blocked by a crystal wall.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU… NO I'M IN CONTROL NOT YOU! MONSTER!" Crystal shouted fighting back. Pacing around the area holding his head as if there were many voices he could hear.

"MONSTER?! I was here before you every existed. I'm everything you ever wanted. Power, glory, fame. Why don't you just LET GO!" He screamed as a dark aura was surrounding him and his eyes changed from blue to purple.

"CRYSTAL YOUR BETTER THAN THIS!" Shouted a dragoness from the skies. Crystal turned to see who it was. It was Charlier who landed near him as the other checked id Trix was ok.

" Crystal look at me." She demanded which Crystal obeyed the demand. "You are not like this. You're the most kind and caring dragon I've ever met. But sometimes you're the most selfish and self-centred dragon on the planet. But I love you. Till the end." Crystal's gaze met hers and his eyes changed back to blue for a split second and changed back again.

"NO SHE'S LIEING LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN!" He yelled pulling himself away from Charlier and he painfully walked to an opening and smiled at her. "I love you to." He whispered as one of his pistols appeared in his hand. He reluctantly put the barrel on his mouth.

"NOOOO!" Charlier screamed trying to get to him but he just smiled.

"Goodbye." He said as everyone heard a loud bang. That brought the end of the crystal bloodline.

**Me: Cliffhanger.**

**Charlier: Where's Crystal?**

**Me: He said 'till the end' sorry that all he said.**

**Charlier: I-I have to go **_**'runs out the door'**_

**Me: Ok then till next time.**

**All: May crystal guide you**


	22. Epilogue

Me: Oh did I say I was going. Not yet I'm not HA! Ok the reviews. To Person: Ok a hunter never killed him just saying. To Zilla: Yes, yes it was unexpected and one thing you should know crystal dragons never die. They just pass on. Ok seeing as no one is with me here lets just get to it. Enjoy

Epilogue

You know I've been in this hellhole for…oh Jesus Christ. I can't remember I could have been here for minuets, seconds, hours, days, and months. I mean fuck I could have been here for years for all I know.

I just need to get my thoughts together…ok, ok I'm better now. Right my name is Samuel Jones all so known as Crystalix. Good I remember my name ok and this is my story. I used to be human simple right? I went to school, wrote fan fiction and watched videos and listened to music on youtube. Till that fateful day when I started to run form the law.

And no the law did not win yet. But I was running for 2 years then the man that treated me like a son was killed. Then his killers were after me little did they know who they were fucking with but I lose my self-let use fast forward shall we.

Lets see I was taken to my true home of the dragon realms and loved it I met new friends and the one that made me feel whole again. _'sigh' _Charlier how I miss you my little phoenix. Any way it turns out that there were those that wanted to stop my fun.

Chrelix was a agent of corruption sent by my sister Shala. I defeated him but damage was all ready done and Charlier was in my sister claws. I saved her and left my sister in her home to burn. But like me she's to stubborn to die and returned this time with a burning desire for revenge.

Which she was denied when Chrelix took his own life in order to save me. You know I never had known some one so… selfless that he would take his own life in order to save others. Stupid bastard.

Later me my human sister and my friend decided to have a friendly race. Only for the hunter to shoot my sister out of the sky. I saved her but then she showed me all she had known and the power was…intoxicating. Which is what it wanted. Convexity.

I order to save everyone I…killed my self. I killed my self. I don't know if I'm dead and in hell. Or this place is my own subconscious. Ether way its still hell and controlled by the worst of foe. Not my sister heck not even Malefor I wish it was thou.

No. Have you ever had a self-argument? You know like what is right or wrong on one side society think that one option is right and the other is wrong. But what if the side that wanted control (society) was trying to take over. Well this thing is like that but how can I fight my self when it know all that I know its…NO! it want win not this time. My predecessor my have given up but that dose not mean I will. Time I took control.

"YOU HEAR THAT ASSHOLE! I COMING FOR YOU! And I'll win. Like it or not." I shouted as I made my way to the shadow. The fragment. Of the crystal city. Of my home.

**Me: OH HE'S PISSED! HA! Hope you guys have enjoyed this (I know I have) but as with all thing this must come to an end. Or does it? **_**'Starts laughing' **_**only I will know. Till next time may crystal guide and protect us all.**


End file.
